Quizas
by Brujhah
Summary: Misao por fin ha declarado sus sentimientos a Aoshi, pero no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Traiciones dentro de los Oniwabanshu, han hecho volver al pasado y preguntarse por el futuro a todo los habitantes del Aoya.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Quizás….**_

_**Nosotros olvidamos el pasado, pero este nunca nos dejo"**_

**Capitulo I**

**Quiebre**

El comercio se había reanudado con fuerza, lo cual estaba convirtiendo Kyoto en una ciudad activa nuevamente. Muchas personas la preferían debido a lo agreste que se había vuelto la actual capital. Las familias más pudientes la consideraban excelente para criar niños ya que esta combinaba lo que era tradición con modernidad y por sobre todo calma. Las obras que se habían detenido con la muerte de Okubo, ya se habían finalizado, más escuelas y edificaciones, así como la finalización del tren. De momento la espera del otoño, hizo que Misao diera un profundo respiro, mientras observaba como la ciudad se movía en su rededor.

_"Al fin tenemos paz"_

Solía decirse, además la llegada de la nueva estación convertía a Kyoto en una ciudad pardusca y azul, junto con los vientos fríos que la azotaban anunciando que en unos meses más el invierno se haría presente.

De momento la muchacha se sentía inquieta ante la calma reinante en el Aoya, la omnisciente presencia de Aoshi, parecía haberlos vueltos a todos más callados de lo normal. En busca de algo de acción; salía a recorrer los mercados, pendiente de cualquier problema que se presentara, se hizo famosa capturando a ladrones por lo cual siempre contaba con la ayuda de la policía local. Pero además de aquello no era mucho lo que podía ver, se sentía algo desplazada en su época de nacimiento, a veces deseaba que el caos volviera solo para verse más activa, pero aquello solo eran sus deseos egoístas, todos deseaban aquella estabilidad económica y política que el gobierno había implantado a fuerza de mucha sangre, este era finalmente el respiro de la ciudad, era lo que se merecía. Y lamentablemente para ella, todos lo preferían así.

En tanto las cosas en el Aoya, no habían cambiado mucho. A Misao le parecía algo extraño como el resto de los agentes, había obviado la norma natural de hacerse de su propia familia en pos de la que ya poseían, es decir ellos. Aoshi, por otro lado, continuaba con su meditación y a veces se dedicaba a entrenar, Misao solía observarlo, pero no obtenía muchas respuestas de él. Seguía tan indescifrable como siempre lo fuera, silencioso y calmo, aunque el único cambio patente en él era lo brillante que se había vuelto su mirada, a veces Misao fantaseaba con que ella era la razón de aquél cambio. Aunque nunca tuvo el valor para acercársele y preguntar.

En ocasiones entablaban conversaciones, mas él era tan esquivo como siempre. Poco le importaba a la muchacha su opinión sobre el clima, quería saber de él, y por más que lo intentaba solo obtenía como respuesta _"aún no nacías o eras muy pequeña"_ y se obviaba por completo el asunto. La única conexión que Aoshi parecía tener con el resto del mundo era a través de Okina, quién solo en aquellos momento actuaba como el adulto que era eximiéndola de todo aquello. ¿Acaso le molestaba a ambos el que ella tratara de inmiscuirse en aquellas conversaciones? Okina se encargo de esclarecerle sus ideas.

— No lo tomes a mal Misao, simplemente no comprenderías — nuevamente se le restregaba lo pequeña era en torno a ellos dos, parecía que el anciano olvidaba que ya había combatido y que podía cuidarse perfectamente de lo que fuera.

De todas maneras fue capaz de juntar el valor para preguntarle a Aoshi si es que podía entrenar con él, casi diría que vio una sonrisa al momento de preguntarle, cosa que le infundió aún más ánimo. Aunque Aoshi no le tuvo misericordia, una y otra vez le mostró la diferencia de nivel entre ambos y lo mucho que sobraba en aquél lugar. Cosa que no le amedrentó, pero todo cambio cuando en una ocasión, ella arrobada, no fue capaz de controlar sus emociones embargadas por el deseo. Cosa que espanto al muchacho. De alguna manera a pesar de la vergüenza que significo para ella el delatarse, se vio nuevamente con él al día siguiente en el dojo, solo para encontrar esta fría respuesta.

— No es necesario que sigas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo Misao— se lo dijo con una endeble sonrisa de disculpa que mortifico el corazón de la muchacha por completo.

No volvieron a entrenar juntos.

Fue entonces cuando Misao se pregunto si es que acaso no era todo, meras fantasías suyas, ¿O es que él no sabría verla? No pudo evitar el observarle con el resto y descubrió que no, era él quién prefería mantenerse lejos de todos y de ella también. No podría culparse por eso, quizás había ido muy lejos al demostrarse así y era porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había visto a Aoshi en planes románticos con nadie y a pesar de ser un buen indicio, realmente no sabía si tomárselo como una buena o mala señal.

Sin quererlo entonces, se vio sumida en un meditativo silencio de auto inspección. Pudo establecer sus propias normas de vida así como su direccionamiento; ella como mujer no podía serle indiferente a él como hombre, muchas veces se miró al espejo para notar que su apariencia ya había cambiado, no parecía un niño, mucho menos una niña. Para buscar la tranquilidad necesaria se escabullía a los jardines a respirar y sentir el frío aire del otoño, todo aquello parecía decirle que las cosas saldrían bien, que sus dudas eran normales. En cierto momento cuando ella se consideró demasiado ruidosa para él, había pensado seriamente en cambiar, mas en aquellas meditativas noches fue cuando notó lo despreciable de aquella idea, si Aoshi no le quería tal cual era, era un problema cierto, pero no cedería su ser solo por agradar al resto, aún cuando este resto lo formaba casi un cien por ciento el hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

Entonces nuevamente sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos al comenzar el invierno.

Dentro de aquellos lapsus nocturnos de meditación. Misao decidió escapar a la cocina. Había sentido sed y de manera obvia marcho ahí. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se vieron entorpecidos al recordar lo torpe que resultaba ser en semejante lugar; el pulcro orden y sencilla clasificación de las gavetas que contenían los utensilios de la cocina, le llevaron una sonrisa a los labios, aquello era algo que ella si podría hacer y bien. Las tazas de porcelana oscura, detalladamente decoradas, los finos platillos y palillos de comida. Entre ellos estaba la vajilla que ella misma escogiera para Aoshi, separada del resto, en el rincón más oscuro. Algo molesta por aquella definición _"oscuro",_ lo movió junto a la del resto. Oscuro era como podía llamarse a Aoshi en los días en que había decidido unirse con Makoto Shishio, pero no ahora, no cuando disfrutaba de toda aquella paz en aquél lugar en donde su mirada había recuperado brillo.

**ŒΩŒ**

Aoshi siempre se movía en silencio, su habilidad así se lo exigía. Por ellos se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha en la cocina, había creído que sería el anciano. Mas se trataba de ella, ensimismadísima, con un vaso en la mano. Seguramente también había ido por agua.

— ¿No es muy tarde para que aún estés en pie? — Misao se sobresaltó al verle y se alejó automáticamente varios centímetros de él. Trato de parecer serena, le vio estirar el brazo y coger su taza del resto, tal cual ella la sed le congregaba ahí.

— También estaba sedienta — contestó, Aoshi asintió sin parecer interesado y se limitó a beber en silencio.

Misao le observó detenidamente, el porte alto y soberbio se veía disminuido ante aquella calma y precisión de movimientos que era él. Tenía su Yukata blanco impecable y las arrugas de la posición de loto seguían desapareciendo contorneándose en sus formas. A pesar del frío parecía ser lo único que llevaba, se le veía el pecho desnudo. Misao bajo los ojos ruborizada ante aquella visión, la manzana se balanceaba firme y concisa con cada trago que daba. Lleno su taza dos y tres veces, antes de que Misao se diera cuenta de lo injusto de su posición; era mera observadora que no tenía la importancia suficiente como para influenciar en su vida, para entrenar con él, para hacerle sonreír. ¡Y él que tanto significaba para ella!

Aoshi dejo de beber, enjugó la taza y la colocó en aquél rincón alejado del resto, para Misao fue como una provocación. Aoshi se despidió con un gesto y procedió a retirarse, las palabras se agolpaban en el pecho de la muchacha al momento en que luchaban por salir de su boca. Podría, como siempre, tragárselas nuevamente y así tratar de entender, pero el esperar una explicación o que el tiempo arreglara todo en su favor, le pareció demasiado largo y tortuoso para poder aguantarlo ¡No! ¡Ella era energía y fuego! Encerrarlas sería como encerrarse a si misma y confinarse a aceptar aquella generosa indiferencia hasta que el tiempo la obligara a entender que eso sería lo único que obtendría de él. Se negó a hacerlo, ¡Si! ¡Tenía que hablar ya!

— Aoshi — dijo en tono alto pero calmo, olvido a propósito el san o sama. El no volteó, solo se detuvo observándole por encima del hombro, para Misao aquella era respuesta suficiente. Entonces toda aquella decisión y energía pareció abandonarle y le dejo plantada sobre sus pies, incapaz de moverse y hablar, quedó en blanco con todas las preguntas atravesadas en la garganta.

— ¿Que ocurre Misao? — preguntó Aoshi, sacándola de su momentáneo estupor. Misao parpadeó algo confundida, esta era una segunda oportunidad. Tragó saliva consiente de que talvez esa idea no era tan buena como ella creía, él se veía tan sereno.

— ¿Por qué… — dijo mientras sentía que el mentón estaba a punto de ceder — Que…. Querrías que yo fuera diferente? — finalizo sin el valor suficiente como para mirarle de frente. Aoshi bajo la vista en un gesto de vergüenza, aunque no se sabría definir si era hacia él o hacia ella.

— No Misao — contestó serenamente, aquella respuesta más que servirle continuó llenándola de dudas.

— Eso no me dice nada —dijo ella enderezando su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres saber Misao? — Viéndolo ahí frente a ella tan erguido supo que corría un serio riesgo de que sus ideas flaquearan nuevamente.

¡No! tenía que obtener sus respuestas y este era el momento.

— Yo te amo...— declaró con voz trémula y ocultando los ojos bajo el flequillo, Aoshi quedó de una pieza, Misao no le dio tregua y nuevamente habló — Te amo desde siempre ¿Por qué tú no me amas? — la pregunta, obviamente le hizo cuestionarse lo mismo, además el hecho de que Misao revelara sus sentimientos hacia él le urgía a contestarle de manera inmediata…

Pero no sabía que decirle, trató de pensar en una respuesta asertiva, así como vino a su cabeza la idea de guardar silencio. Mas el solo hecho de tener que meditar la respuesta le dio a entender que su respuesta no era la que ella deseaba escuchar. Lamentaba herirla, pero no podía mentirle, no a esa muchacha quién quería demasiado. Ya bastaba de actitudes sin honor y el dejarla ilusionarse con alguna respuesta, sin dejar nada en claro, solo terminaría hiriéndola para cuando se enterara de la verdad, aunque jamás había pensado en decírsela y ahora no era el momento. Supuso que aquello se haría preciso para que ella entendiera sobre el por que. Aún así se mantuvo impasible y eso exaspero demasiado a la muchacha ¿Es que acaso no sentía nada?

— Ya te lo dije Misao… deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo — La muchacha no supo como tomarse esta respuesta, ¿Se habría como siempre equivocado al juzgar su situación? Tal vez no era ella quién no se merecía a Aoshi, si no que era él quién se veía demasiado _"oscuro"_ para ella, quién al fin de cuentas era mucho más inocente de lo que nunca quisiera admitir.

En ese sentido era él quién se veía inferior, pero a Misao solo le venía una idea a la cabeza ¿Por qué?, pero aquello solo duro una milésima de segundo. Casi animada contra ataco.

— Quiero perderlo con usted…— carraspeó — contigo Aoshi Shinomori...te he amado desde… siempre — Aoshi se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Misao creyó todos sus deseo colmados cuando sintió la mano de él en una de sus mejillas, luego la otra aprisionándole el rostro, ella cerró los ojos preparada para besarle, más solo sintió húmeda la frente. Cuando los abrió Aoshi tenía la mirada fija en su rostro, se sintió avergonzada al mismo tiempo que dispuesta, quizás no sería nada honorable, pero cualquier cosa que el dijera en aquél momento ella estaba dispuesta a obedecer, sintió su cuerpo tenso contra el de él, así como noto que estaba en puntillas y que aún así quedaba muy por debajo de Shinomori, pero nuevamente todo fue solo un sueño, no había ningún tipo de lascivia o deseo en su mirar, solo una tranquila calma, la misma con la cual iniciaba su gesto de disculpa.

— Misao, diré esto solo esta vez — dio entonces un respiro y continuó — He pensado en ti desde que me marche… pero no estoy listo para darte nada más que eso, mis pensamientos. No te amo como mereces y no es adecuado que tu corazón se interese por el mío, como ya has comprobado de esto solo puedo salir daño…— todo aquello le pareció tan insulso, tan indignante que la rabia se agolpo en sus ojos llenándolos de lágrimas, Aoshi aún tenía su vista fija en ellas y estaba decidido a consolarla si era necesario, pero ella se aparto con fuerza, agacho la cabeza mientras que él veía como sus dientes se apretaban tratando de contener una furia tan reprimida como justa.

Para ella aquellas migajas no significaban nada o al menos así lo vio después de haber sentido como se le resquebrajaba el corazón. Un impulso egoísta vino a decirle que si no tenía todo de él, prefería no tener nada, se colocó entonces en posición de guardia y dijo:

— ¿Adecuado?... ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?.. — con tono herido continuo —…¿Acaso nunca has sentido nada por nadie más que por ti?... Así nunca estarás seguro aunque lo creas… ¿Por que no te permites amar Aoshi? — Este abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Misao, no podía negar que estás tenían tanto de ignorancia como de aguda sapiencia, proveniente quizás del corazón más puro que jamás conociera.

En tanto ella ya había sopesado estos argumentos considerándolos demasiado crueles para tratarlos con él, pero ya que el destino había decidido partirle el alma no le pareció para nada injusto el saber por qué. Quizás le hubiera gustado una reacción positiva y bien sabía ella que esto le dolía más que cualquier herida, pero entendía que él fuera honorable, si no quizás no le amaría como lo hacía.

Aoshi tragó saliva y se alejó.

— Lamento haberte herido Misao — dijo mientras se retiraba de la cocina, con profundo pesar dejo en ella a la muchacha sollozando.

**ŒΩŒ**

Okina sorbió el té con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, no quería que el calor del brebaje se filtrara entre los pliegues de su lengua. Aún así se quemó, perdería el sentido del gusto algunas horas, de momento solo le quedaba intentar el aplastar esa sensación pujando la lengua contra el paladar, se llevó su pequeño bocadillo a la boca. Al momento en que Misao se hacía presente en el lugar. Todos le observaron, sus oscurecidas ojeras les dieron a entender que tal vez había llorado toda la noche, era muy poco lo que todos, excepto Okina, entendían sobre lo ocurrido entre la muchacha y Aoshi. Así que desayunaron en silencio y paulatinamente se fueron retirando a cumplir con sus deberes. Misao no tenía deseos de hablar, pero para el anciano era imperativo el cumplir con sus _"ordenes"._ Carraspeó entonces y obtuvo la atención de la muchacha.

— Aoshi se ha ido — Dijo secamente el anciano, la impresión que esto causo en Misao fue tan aplastante como el rechazo del hombre. El no se lo había dicho, lo más probable es que pensara que ella estaría mejor sin él. Aoshi nunca actuaba sin considerar seriamente las implicancias de sus acciones así como argumentos, él pensar que quizás ella podía ser la razón de aquello mortifico aún más su ya caído espíritu. No solo le había recordado su posición frente a él al darle a entender que no era suficiente como para _"perder el tiempo con él"_. Siempre había creído que a solo bastaba despertarle el _"espíritu masculino",_ para así convertirse en la victima de sus ansias de hombre. Pero eso era calificarlo como a un hombre común más. Y eso había sido una torpeza de su parte. Sabía y lo había visto, que en aquellos años nunca había observado algún tipo de _"aventurilla"_ romántica con nadie. Cosa que la esperanzo sobre sus opciones con él. Ahora entendía su frialdad, pero no conocía sus razones.

— Es mi deber el darte consejo, Misao— habló nuevamente el anciano, al ver que la muchacha guardaba aún más silencio.

— De momento estoy vetada para aceptar nada más que mi pena — contesto Misao llevándose el té a la boca, no es que quisiera beber, pero necesitaba sacarse el nudo de la garganta.

— No puedes cerrarte a esa como una opción válida, aún eres muy joven…— Misao le miró de manera acusadora, tanto, que el anciano se incomodo.

— ¿Muy joven para qué…para luchar, para amar? — Okina había errado sus palabras, el calificar a Misao sin experiencia, era como decirle a él que era un anciano sabio y tranquilo — No puedes obligarme, con ningún tipo de _"consejo" _— continuó la muchacha — el que quede sin sentirme mal por lo ocurrido, además ahora se ha ido, esperas demasiado de mí, si creías que hoy estaría mejor — dicho esto se colocó de pie y se retiró.

No podía evitar el sentirse culpable. Supuso que a Aoshi, no le interesaría en lo absoluto el esgrimir sus razones para rechazar a Misao, llevaba años sin nombrarla, lo que en su momento le dio a entender que talvez Aoshi había girado la página. Por ello nunca censuró a Misao, creía firmemente que ella era la cura perfecta para él, le debía una disculpa a ambos, había esperado mucho de él y tan poco de ella.

Era propio de Okina el recordar todos los sucesos, pues él había estado ahí. Tenía la carta que Aoshi le entregara guardada entre sus ropas, tal cual años atrás; otro corazón destrozado, otra escena llena de lágrimas.

_Cuando abrió los ojos no estaba solo en la habitación, su cabello aún no encanecía del todo y un Aoshi de diecinueve años estaba sentado frente a él, al costado de ambos otro Oniwabanshu_

— _¿Qué harás entonces? — preguntó al agente desconocido, este tomo su taza de té y le sonrió a Aoshi._

— _Por ahora nada... — luego volvió la vista a él, Okina esperaba reconocerlo, pues le conocía tan bien como a Aoshi, más por alguna razón se le hacía imposible el vislumbrar las facciones de aquél rostro — Aoshi esta cansado — contestó finalmente el agente, volteó entonces al interpelado — Te dejare descansar — Aoshi no lo evidenció pero su mirada se volvió fría y helada así como el rictus de su cara. _

_Okina lo intento una vez más, pero la luz de un día de verano perdido en muchos años atrás le impedía notar el rostro de aquella figura conocida. Entonces nuevamente este habló._

— _Podríamos aprovechar el día ¿no te parece? La ciudad se ve bastante interesante…aún no conozco bien Kyoto...Pasear por ella..._

Okina volvió al presente, a aquél apagado día de otoño, tomó la carta entre sus manos, habían trascurrido siete años, le pareció una ironía del destino que él y Misao sufriera lo mismo a la misma edad ¿sería tal vez el Karma? Suspiró y se colocó de pie, de pronto volteó asustado al sentir otra presencia en el cuarto, ahora nuevamente la luz formaba una imagen en particular… pero no podía recordar su rostro.

— Tenías que volver ahora Natsuko — dijo con molestia — ya había olvidado tu rostro…— terminó susurrando para si.

**ŒΩŒ**

Aoshi abrió los ojos azotado por un suave viento de otoño que le hizo detenerse un momento. No había recapacitado muy bien sobre la _"discusión"_ que le había obligado a marcharse aquél día. Viéndolo fríamente, para él siempre había sido evidente el trato diferencial que ella siempre le daba, hasta el punto de sospechar, que quizás, tal vez ella veía en él algo más que un maestro. Debió de haberlo entendido cuando Misao decidiera recorrer el Japón buscándole. Pero estaba demasiado abstraído en devolver el honor a sus compañeros caídos. Por algún motivo, después de la muerte de estos, llegó a la sencilla conclusión de que su muerte no debía de ser en vano (el haberle protegido a él, difícilmente lo consideraba una razón loable) tenía que justificarla como diera lugar, aún si eso significaba abandonar su camino como Oniwabanshu y dedicarse a labores reprobables. Ahí fue cuando se enteró de que Misao le buscaba, mas su meta no era tan ordinaria o vana, como ara dejarla de lado solo por los caprichos de una niña, aún cuando la quería y se preocupaba mucho por ella. Por otro lado, llevaba la vergüenza arrastrándose bajo su sombra, pudriéndole con odio y deseos de venganza, lo mejor era que Misao no le viera, dejarla desarrollarse lejos de su nefasta presencia.

Una y otra vez se había maldecido por haberse involucrado con Kanryu Takeda, aquello había dictaminado el final de su grupo; hombres tan valientes y honorables, sus hermanos. Y él los había dejado morir a todos.

Una experiencia así podría determinar el cambio de una persona, y en su caso así fue, aunque nunca pudo entender que fue lo que le llevo a perderse aún más, en busca de una explicación válida que dar cuando le pidieran explicaciones. ¿Cuántas, a quién? ¿A los Oniwabanshu, a Okina, Misao? La frustración se apodero de él, al entender que nadie las merecía, ellos no les habían visto morir, no fue Okina, quién los guiara a aquella muerte innecesaria, y que aún lamentaba. Todo ocurrió así debido a que él era su líder, él y nadie más.

Entonces ya no tuvo vuelta atrás y como un adicto al opio, se dejo involucrar con Makoto Shishio en un afán por encontrar un camino hacia su _"venganza"_ finalmente ¿Que era el título del más fuerte? Una excusa que solamente a él interesaba. Notó muy tarde que todo aquello iba dirigido solo contra él, que la explicación solo era válida para él. Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta pero solo así se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo y al menos podía dormir sin ser atormentado por el recuerdo de sus ingratas muertes. Que al resto se los llevara el diablo, debía de una vez dejar de lado las tibiezas del alma, sobre quién se interpusiera en su camino. Así a fuerza de resolución decidió que más que una meta, sería la razón de su existencia. Aquella era la convicción al momento de enfrentar a Okina, cuando empuño su Kaiten para darle muerte, sonó como el murmullo de un recuerdo perdido en su cabeza.

_"¿Estás cansado Aoshi?"_

A penas vio a Misao, supo que no podría cumplir su palabra. Por ello era mejor que le olvidaran y que borraran para siempre su recuerdo de la existencia.

El combate con Himura, era un asunto pendiente entre ambos, era una feliz casualidad el ver que había conocido a Misao.

_"Lágrimas tan grandes como la Luna"_

El escuchar aquello de otra boca, solo afirmo las dudas que poco a poco venían carcomiéndole ¿Estaba dispuesto a matar a sus antiguos camaradas? El hacerlo hubiera significado su muerte absoluta. ¿Desde cuando la injusticia se había convertido en su estandarte? Él que había luchado por lo justo en su infancia, se trasformo en un cobarde y estúpido que fuera de arrastrar a sus soldados a la vergüenza y la muerte. No era capaz de aceptarlo como su única y verdadera culpa. En vez de establecer una expiación, se dedicó a derramar sangre para trasformarse en el _"más poderoso"_ para entregarles ese _"titulo"_ como si hubiera algo de justo en aquel acto.

_"¡Despierta Aoshi!" _

Fueron las palabras del samurai, pero más que despertar debía de abrir los ojos, estaba caminando ciego en la oscuridad.

Entonces nuevamente llegaba a el aquellas palabras.

_"¿Estás cansado Aoshi?"_

El bálsamo de la derrota le mostró finalmente lo errado de su actuar. El reivindicarse sería un camino tan largo como el que había llevado hasta su perdición, si era necesario rogaría por el perdón, que sabía no merecía. Pero nadie esperaba sus disculpas, lo recibieron como a uno más, como si nunca se hubiera marchado; llenos de alegría, contentos de que él volviera a ser el que habían conocido.

El primer día en que se despertó en el Aoya, una extraña paz le rodeo el corazón con una tibieza que no sintiera en años. Era acogido finalmente, pero aún así, no se había vuelto capaz de perdonarse, al parecer cuando una pena tan grande como la que él cargaba era llevaba uno se acostumbraba a sostener ese peso como algo intrínseco en su vida, la sola idea de dejarla de lado, le resultaba extraña. Después de haberlo entendido, solo le bastaba aceptarlo y restablecer por completo su estabilidad mental re-sensibilizarse y el proceso debería durar lo que fuera necesario.

Creía firmemente que el cambio de una resolución avalado en una batalla no era suficiente para obrar en un alma como la suya, que había visto, tolerado y perpetrado todo lo que un hombre puede aguantar en días desesperados y perdidos. En ese tiempo, una y otra vez oía esa voz perdida que le decía _"¿Estás cansado Aoshi?"_ la respuesta siempre era la misma, pero el no merecía descanso. Quizás fue lo único que le mantuvo cuerdo antes de caer en la miseria, a veces, en las noches aquél murmullo le despertaba recordándole ensoñaciones de su infancia y juventud, en donde aquellas palabras provenían de un corazón y alma similar al suyo.

Había sobrevivido a tanto que el que Misao le viera como una figura romántica le pareció el colmo de la crueldad, y es verdad, no podía ser más idílico, al menos para ella. Al tenerle de vuelta, veía en su rostro una alegría tranquila y solemne, quizás preocupada por establecer ante él una imagen de seria. Lejos era ruidosa y bromista; un torbellino que cruzaba todo el Aoya, que ayudaba, descomponía y corregía a su gusto, el resto le llamaba _"jefe"_ en son de broma y a la vez en serio. Todo aquello era mucho para él, no es que no le gustara, simplemente no se veía ahí, él tenía que ser observador para que el cuadro fuera perfecto. Aquella señal de incomodidad solo le indico que debía de meditar más.

En un principio ella era paciente, le esperaba solo si era necesario, le llevaba su té y aguardaba en silencio a que él terminara. Muchas veces se preguntó si es que acaso la muchacha no se hartaba, Misao ya estaba en una edad de conocer muchachos, pero solo le veía cerca de él. Fue así como poco a poco fue perdiendo su timidez. Primero con cosas triviales, después con largos cometarios sobre cualquier cosa que llamase su atención. Era una verdadera dicha el tenerla ahí narrando su día, con una puntualidad de hierro, iba, le llevaba su comida o lo que fuera y ahí se quedaba con él, el efecto entonces fue mutuo, y pronto el se vio inmiscuido en las conversaciones de la muchacha. Mas siempre había un punto en el cual él solía dar todo por terminado y eso ocurría cuando ella quería saber cosas de su pasado, de lo que era de él, antes de convertirse en líder y durante el Bakumatsu no Douran. En otras ocasiones insistía en acompañarle a meditar para finalmente caer dormida. Cuando él lo notaba simplemente le arropaba y continuaba en silencio. Todo iba muy bien hasta que ella quiso acompañarlo a los entrenamientos. Ahí las ideas de Aoshi se vieron trastocadas al notar las intenciones de Misao. Cuando terminó aquél enfrentamiento, la muchacha quedó jadeante en el suelo del dojo. El se colocó de pie de inmediato, turbado por aquella visión, lo había olvidado.

Misao ya era toda una mujer.

Aquella idea le hirió profundamente, cuando entendió lo mucho que se esperaba de él y lo poco que estaba dispuesto a que las cosas ocurrieran así. Siempre había pensado que un día despertaría y la vería comprometida con alguien, pero al verle así. Notó que quizás él era su elección. Cosa que le complicó adustamente. Los celos naturales que se forjan en semejante relación, le exigían indiferencia a quién llegase al corazón de ella. Jamás habría creído que sería él. Era como trastocar sus planes de manera mórbida y agredirle en un punto que no sabía le dolería. Cortó entonces por lo más sano y la eximió de los entrenamientos y las meditaciones, así como se limitó a guardar silencio durante las conversaciones. No la estaba castigando, la estaba protegiendo de lo que sabía, le rompería el corazón.

Entonces vino esto. Dio un hondo suspiro antes de mirar al cielo nuevamente, vio como la llovizna caía suave y lenta, eso le indicaba que todo era pasajero, que todo saldría bien. Si, así debía de ser, ya llevaba mucho tiempo detenido en aquél lugar, era hora de buscar su camino y finalizarlo todo, las lágrimas de Misao se lo habían hecho entender.

_"¿Estás cansado Aoshi?"_

Sonrió para si y asintió en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Sombras.**_

La llegada del invierno comenzó a obrar plácidamente en el alma de ambos, llenándoles de paz y calma. Aunque el corazón de Misao, seguía perdido en las ensoñaciones que hacían de Aoshi su dueño. Fue así como con los días comenzó a aceptar su destino, no le agradaba pero nada podía hacer contra los deseos de Aoshi, fue así como su mente varió a la más noble de las ideas, _"Si él era feliz, lejos de ella que así fuera"_ por razones que no lograba entender su egoísmo cedía a la idea de que él fuera feliz, aún sin ella. Solo eso bastaría para dejarle tranquila. Aquello hablaba de una repentina madurez, que no notaba pues no trataba de analizarse.

Por otro lado, le tomó algo más de tiempo el acostumbrarse a pasar por el dojo y no verle. No sentía por otro lado deseos de salir en su búsqueda, es cierto que se estaba algo resignada, pero seguía preguntándose si lograría algo haciéndole volver, mas aquello luego terminaba por caer en su cabeza como más razones para darse a entender a si misma que no podía negar su propia incapacidad, la cual le hacia insignificante para generar cambios en aquél a quién amaba. No forzaría nada entonces. Era lo más adecuado.

**ŒΩŒ**

Aoshi por otro lado, fue capaz de alejarse con relativa rapidez de Kyoto, si bien sus ideas sobre Misao no habían cambiado, consideró injusta la posición que le había obligado a tomar, después de todo él también había amado y el notar que le dejo así, tal cual le dejaron a él, solo le hizo reaccionar con pesadez, de todas maneras aquello no le haría volver aún a ella, era muy poco tiempo y tenía cosas pendientes que hacer.

En aquél viaje le tocaría recorrer la mayor parte del Japón. Decidió, sin embargo, hacerlo a pie. Por alguna razón que no entendía aquello le serviría para esclarecer todo lo ocurrido con la muchacha, no soportaba la idea de haberle hecho sufrir nuevamente. Pero en su cabeza seguía convenciéndose de que había sido necesario, de otra manera el sufrimiento de ella hubiera sido mucho peor.

**ŒΩŒ**

Entonces en Kyoto las cosas cambiaron, Misao se había sentido incómoda toda la última semana, un presentimiento suyo le mantuvo en alerta más de lo normal. No hubiera sabido explicar si era solo ella o el resto también se sentía así.

Una nublada madrugada, a un mes de la partida de Aoshi, Okina se coló en su habitación y sin ceremonia alguna le despertó. Misao trató de reaccionar mal, pero él se lo evitó hablando de inmediato.

— Tenemos un perturbador informe desde la sede en Niigata… — Misao tardó un poco en procesar la información, ya que aún no despertaba del todo

— ¿Cómo?

— Se ha generado una rebelión en Niigata… — Habló con más fuerza el anciano, solo entonces Misao reaccionó, recordando lo incómoda que se había sentido aquella última semana, sin decir nada fue directamente a su guardarropa.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? — preguntó mientras se vestía

— El jefe actual Okotsu, fue asesinado por alguien del grupo

— ¿Un infiltrado? — Okina bajo el rostro

— Me temo que no…

— ¿Aún se desconoce su identidad?

— Solo nos ha llegado esa información — Misao guardó silencio pensativa, en verdad que era un problema, Niigata era la base de datos por así decirlo de la organización a un nivel nacional. Nada pasaba en Japón sin que ellos se enteraran, entonces una fría idea vino a su cabeza.

— ¿Conocían ellos el paradero de Aoshi? — Okina asintió en silencio. Aquél peligro era obvio, Aoshi había sido el antiguo líder y quizás el único capaz de restablecer el orden nuevamente

— No te preocupes dijo el anciano, Aoshi sabe defenderse, además esperemos que te den más prioridad a ti.

— ¿Qué vengan por mi?

— Solo en el peor de los casos — Misao lo meditó un momento y le pareció lo más adecuado.

— De momento solo nos queda investigar…

— Es lo normal cuando la fuente se ha roto

¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Quién podía ser el traidor o los traidores? Tal vez lo mejor sería el armar un grupo y enviarlos en busca de información, era lo que se requería en ese momento. De la nada apareció Omasu interrumpiéndoles, abiertamente exaltada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Misao

— Vienen hacia acá — dijo recuperando el aliento

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó el anciano

— Han enviado a un mensajero, está en la entrada.

Hicieron pasar al muchacho, quién se identifico como Kaneshi Ichikawa, Misao obviamente no le conocía, mas Okina sabía de las conexiones de esa familia, las cuales se tachaban de _"íntimas"_ con el Oniwanshu.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Okina al muchacho, este miró a Misao, quién se mantenía de pie a su lado, esta le devolvió la mirada, ambas llenas de desconfianza.

— Debo de hablarlo en privado….

— Misao — dijo Okina — es la actual líder del grupo de Kyoto — entonces el gesto del muchacho cambio de extrañeza a sorpresa

— ¿Una niña? — dijo contrariado, el comentario fastidio a Misao mucho más de lo usual, ya era suficiente con que Aoshi se lo echara en cara.

— ¿Desde cuándo en un impedimento? — contestó seriamente la muchacha, Kaneshi guardo silencio, después de todo ya había localizado a Okina, le bastaba con que este confiara en ella.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó nuevamente. El muchacho dio un suspiro y procedió a contestar

— Hace cuatro noches, fue asesinado el líder de Niigata, Miyabe Okotsu, lo atacaron mientras dormía.

— ¿Saben quién lo hizo?

— Se culpo a Midori Matsuzawa, ella había tenido un fuerte encuentro con Okotsu-sama — Okina reaccionó de manera fría ante aquella información, muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, mas se abstuvo y mantuvo la calma.

— ¿Bajo que pruebas?

— No sabría especificarlas Okina-san, se me pidió informar sobre la insurrección y la división.

— ¿Estuviste presente? — preguntó Misao al muchacho, este asintió

— El grupo que resguardaba el cuerpo de Okotsu-san fue atacado al momento en que nosotros procedíamos a la ejecución de Matsuzawa-san

— ¿La liberaron? — el muchacho nuevamente asintió

— Entonces comenzó la batalla, en medio de esta se me entregaron las órdenes de venir hacia acá

— ¿Quién está a cargo ahora? — Preguntó Okina

— Kaede-Sama, tomo el liderazgo mientras Matsuzawa-san , tomo el mando de la sección separatista…— Okina aguzó la vista, mas que nada tratando de reordenar sus ideas

— ¿Quién apoyo a Midori?-

-La siguen Soun-san y sus hombres, además del grupo de Akira-san — Okina no supo como reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo es que semejante soldados formen alianza con traidores….?— había cierto dejo de ironía en las frases del anciano que causaron molestia en el muchacho, así como extrañeza a Misao.

— No sabría contestarle Okina – san… — dijo finalmente.

Adicionalmente de aquello, lo que más molestó a la muchacha fue su completo desconocimiento de esta Midori Matsuzawa, siempre había oído hablar de Okotsu, así como de Kaede, incluso algunos vagos recuerdos le decían que había escuchado de la familia Ichikawa. Y aún así no entendía como es que esta mujer, de un momento a otro salía de la nada para causar una completa revolución del grupo, amenazándole con destruir a todos incluso a Aoshi.

— ¿Quién es Midori? ¿Cómo es que pudo poner de su lado a la mitad de los Oniwabanshu de Niigata? — el muchacho le miro consternado, dio un suspiro evidenciando su molestia, como era posible que alguien tan ignorante fuera líder del grupo de Kyoto, jefe de una leyenda como Okina. Misao lo notó y ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, el muchacho miro entonces al anciano, al momento en que decidía que la pregunta de esta supuesta _"jefa" _no debía ser válida. Entonces cometió su primer error.

— Creemos que marchan hacía acá, también enviamos mensajes a Tokio y Nagano…— Misao quiso estallar ante aquél desprecio por su rango, pero entonces fijo la vista en el muchacho con mayor fijeza, en aquél preciso momento Kaneshi se limpiaba el sudor de la frente; era obvio que había luchado y para traer desde Niigata aquellas noticias a tiempo, debió de haber cruzado más de alguna emboscada y lo más probable es que no hubiera descansado, cansancio, hambre, sueño. Además parecía tratar con Okina asuntos que parecían básicos para ambos, no era culpa de él que ella no los entendiera. De todas maneras aquél gesto de menoscabo por lo que ella representaba, no lo dejaría pasar gratis.

— Supongo que la presencia de Aoshi en Kyoto, habrá motivado la decisión de Matsuzawa — Misao miró nuevamente con extrañeza al viejo, nadie nunca podría enfrentar a Aoshi

— ¿Creen que venga a pedir ayuda? — dijo la muchacha atrayendo la mirada de ambos sobre si, notó un cierto aire de reproche en la del anciano, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

— Creemos que viene a darle muerte, como están ocurriendo las cosas, si él se opone no dudara en darle el mismo final que le dio a Okotsu-sama —Misao se exaltó al momento en que fijo sus ojos en los de Kaneshi — Aún cuando ya no es el líder…- finalizó este contrito ante la reacción de la muchacha

— Aquello es irrelevante… — interrumpió el anciano — La popularidad de Aoshi, sobrepasa cualquier titulo —guardó entonces silencio y miró a Misao

— Nos prepararemos para la batalla… — dijo la muchacha — ¿Algún mensaje de Kaede-san? — preguntó finalmente al chico

— Hay que detenerla… — contestó él. Misao asintió con calma al momento en que se retiraba.

Miro entonces Kaneshi a Okina con un rostro de mil preguntas, el anciano podía entenderlo, pero no confidenciaría nada con alguien que para él aún era un completo extraño.

— Puedes descansar mientras las cosas están en calma, así podrías ayudarnos cuando nos enfrentemos a Matsuzawa — el muchacho dio un suspiro aliviado, ya tranquilo de haber cumplido su misión. Okina le observó atentamente no debía pasar los veinte y dos años, se coloco de pie y le invitó a hacer lo mismo.

— Acompáñame, le diremos a Okou que te prepare algo de comer… — el muchacho sonrió con calma era una idea excelente.

**ŒΩŒ**

Misao volvió a reunirse con Okina una vez terminados los preparativos para hacer frente a los traidores. Como lo había visto, el anciano se presento durante el día más silencioso de lo normal. Cuando semejante mensaje, orden y advertencia le tendría con el ánimo completamente excitado

— ¿Hay algo que te molesta? — preguntó Misao, Okina miró de reojo al muchacho, quién ayudaba a cerrar el Aoya — ¿Es él?

— Me preocupa su versión de lo ocurrido

— Kaede es de confiar…

— Misao no hemos estado presente, para saber lo que ocurrió

— ¿Y que hacemos entonces?

— Esperar…— dijo en un suspiro — y en cuanto lleguen a la ciudad, si es que marchan hacía acá, detenerles — entonces hundió el rostro en un gesto de preocupación.

— Al menos Aoshi no se encuentra con nosotros — dijo él, Misao río con tranquilidad y Okina no pudo menos que mirarle con admiración, que estuviera tan tranquila…

— Como si fuera posible enfrentarle… — finalmente volvió el rostro preocupado, la muchacha no podía descifrar que era lo que le molestaba, se acerco a él y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su abuelo, con acento cómplice le dijo:

— Yo cuidare de ti — Okina sonrió débilmente, ojala fuera el miedo su principal preocupación.

**ŒΩŒ**

Aoshi se colocó de pie tan rápido como su oponente se lo permitió, el haberse demorado unos segundos más hubiera contribuido directamente a dejarlo con un profundo corte en la garganta. No supo como lo lograron, pero el que le encontraran no era una mera coincidencia, no podía serlo. Una guadaña de mano pasó por su costado, la cual esquivo alzando el brazo izquierdo, la dirección indicaba que provenía desde su frente, pero las sombras de aquél denso bosque, no le permitían entender con claridad a que distancia estaba. Eran al menos cuatro, demasiado sigilosos a su gusto, ¿Que otra cosa podía ser eso que una emboscada? Lo más probable es que quisieran matarle. Por sus movimientos entendió que no eran asaltantes ya que estaban demasiado organizados. ¿Alguna venganza..? De todos modos se necesitaba una fuente experta para obtener su ubicación, y una sola idea, venía a su cabeza entendiendo eso.

Solo el Oniwabanshu, la sabía.

Miles de ideas rondaron su cabeza al recibir el ataque, así como al llegar a esa conclusión ¿Habrían atacado el Aoya? ¿Por qué querían acabar con él? A pesar de todo eso, de momento lo más importante era salir de ahí con vida y volver de inmediato a Kyoto. Con rapidez cogió la guadaña, sería su defensa de momento, entonces notó como una ráfaga de viento se le acercaba desde la derecha, se inclinó hacia atrás al momento en que un puño y su garra iban a destrozarle el rostro, también lo esquivo. Apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y giró hacia atrás, un corte apareció en su sien bajando hasta el pómulo, un extraño y poderoso olor llego a su nariz, supo de inmediato que era veneno. Debería de estar más atento, por otro lado el mantenerse al amparo del bosque le pareció, ahora, una pésima idea. Había luna, lo mejor era salir a la carretera.

Sus intenciones fueron notadas por sus atacantes quienes no tardaron en bloquearle el paso, así como intensificar sus ataques sobre él. Uno se abalanzó sobre él con la garra, la cual chocó con la guadaña a centímetros de su pecho, ambos forzaron. Como lo entendía Aoshi era un muchacho joven, mucho más que él. Entonces se le reveló la verdad que tanto temía, más aún que un ataque al Aoya. El uniforme distintivo del Oniwabanshu se coló con rapidez, de sus ojos a su cerebro, convirtiendo las mil preguntas en millones más. ¿Qué podría dividir al Oniwabanshu? Solo una guerra de líderes o una revolución contra el gobierno. Alguien quería hacerse del poder del grupo. ¿Okotsu, Noma? Y por lo tanto tenían que eliminar a los posibles _"peligros"_ él, los otros jefes Okina y Misao.

Entonces no perdió más tiempo, al menos dejar uno vivo… no, se matarían antes de darle cualquier información. Dejó de forcejear entonces, cogió al muchacho enfrente y sin piedad alguna estrello su cabeza en la nariz de este hundiéndola lo suficiente como para que su enemigo no se volviera a levantar. Vinieron un par de Kunais a su cabeza, las cuales esquivo al momento en que se apoderaba de la garra de su atacante. Dos más salieron de las sombras y le empujaron al camino, ahora podía verlos a todos, seis en total, contando al caído. Dos se abalanzaron sobre él, uno no alcanzó a controlar su velocidad y término con la fina hoja de la guadaña clavada en su ojo. Otro lanzó una maza con cadena, lo que le recordó a los ataques de Shikijo, con la misma hoja de esta clavó la cadena al suelo, saltó sobre la maza y hundió su codo en el cuello de su oponente. Con la garra alcanzó a desviar los dardos que venían sobre él.

Solo faltaban tres.

Uno atacó con una lanza que a Aoshi le pareció salida de la nada. Nuevamente se dedicó a esquivar al mismo tiempo que retrocedía a saltos. Entonces desde atrás sintió el acero en su piel, frío y veloz le atravesó uno de sus costados, oportunidad que aprovechó para girar y con la garra eliminar a su cuarto atacante. No lo esperaba pero nuevamente aquel nauseabundo y poderoso olor le hizo sentir asco, además de un mareo que atacó su cabeza y garganta, parecía ser un veneno efectivo, fijo la vista y vio a los dos restantes, el de la lanza parecía ser el más cercano, además que le miraba fijamente. Le fastidio el notar que su caída era un evento interesante para gente que siquiera le conocía.

Vomito.

Nuevamente aquel olor nauseabundo subió por sus narices, cayó entonces sobre la nieve inconsciente.

**ŒΩŒ**

Ambos muchachos suspiraron, era un alivio ver como su misión había terminado. Obviamente reconocían a Shinomori como una leyenda viviente. Y el solo hecho de haber destruido a cuatro antes de caer, avalaba todo lo que de él se dijera.

— ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos? — preguntó uno

— No tenemos tiempo para enterrarlos… — uno de ellos se acercó al cuerpo de Aoshi y procedió a sacarle la espada que había fijado su destino

— ¿Crees que nos felicitaran en casa?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por que es Shinomori-san quién esta muerto…

— Solo cumplimos órdenes... ya tenemos nuestra lealtad… no necesitamos ninguna otra — ambos se miraron fijamente, una bajo y le tomo el pulso a Aoshi

— Ya esta muerto…

— Vaya sujeto…— dijo el otro mirando a su alrededor

— ¿Crees que el grupo de Kyoto haya cumplido su objetivo?

— Okina esta ahí

— Mas le vale que lo hagan o nos enfrentaremos a la furia de Matsuzawa... — dicho esto se encamino hacia el cuerpo del que había atacado a Aoshi por la espalda — debemos evitar que logren contactarse…— miró a su compañero — ven ayúdame…— ordenó, vio como este movió la mano con rapidez, aunque no alcanzó a descifrar el por que le atacaba, el shuriken se ensarto en su cuello por completo y ahí quedo, sin siquiera derramar sangre.

Cayó de rodillas para ver el cuerpo de su compañero caer como un saco, detrás de él, la luminosa imagen de Shinomori estaba en pie, tan alta y firme como siempre. Aún así se sujetaba el costado, bajo aquella mano podía ver una mancha negra que parecía crecer, en otras circunstancias hubiera significado una gran ventaja, pero no ahora que ambos estaban atrapados, en las mismas condiciones. Intento hablar mas no pudo. Cuando notó que este se acercaba se llevo la mano al cuello, para arrancarse el shuriken y darse muerte, pero esta quedó clavada contra su hombro al mismo tiempo que la otra era fijada en el suelo, ambas por kunais, entonces decidió estrellar su cuello contra el suelo, pero nuevamente Aoshi lo evito cogiendolo con fuerza del pelo. Fijo sus ojos en él:

— Hablaron demasiado — dijo con frialdad — y ya me he entrado de muchas cosas, puedo dejarte morir, así como puedo evitarlo, si no me dices lo que quiero saber, te llevaré vivo con el resto y te denunciaré por traición… si me ayudas te mataré acá y ahora…— por la visión de los ojos del muchacho se entendía que esta ya había elegido la muerte a la deshonra, a veces resultaba útil todo este tipo de idealismo — ¿Midori Matsuzawa regresó? — fue su primera pregunta, el muchacho asintió.

— ¿Va a Kyoto? — nuevamente la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Aoshi no le dejaría así como así, continuó con las preguntas para resolver las dudas que tenía y las que iban apareciendo en el camino. De momento el dolor podía aguantarlo aunque sentía los efectos del veneno que le mantenían aletargado. Fue una suerte que no cobrara efecto con el calor de su cuerpo, congelado en la hoja que le atravesara no fue mucho lo que le afectó.

— ¿Por mí? — el muchacho asintió — ¿Quién ordenó esto… Noma, Okotsu… Matsuzawa? — así seguiría toda la noche si era necesario, tenía que saber la verdad.

**ŒΩŒ**

Okina trató de acercarse a Misao, ya no era necesario consultar una estrategia. Por algún motivo consideró necesario el entregarle la carta que Aoshi le dejara, quizás era hora de que ella conociera toda la verdad que rodeaba el rechazo de Aoshi. Esa era también una de las razones por las cuales el silencio le acosaba en aquella horas tan tensas. No trató de entender si era adecuado o no, el que se encontrara en Matsuzawa, el que existiera siquiera la posibilidad de que ella regresara, no solo le devolvía a él al pasado, si no que sepultaría las esperanzas de la muchacha. Ya que estaba lista para el combate, sería algo cruel el dejarle ir sin contarle la verdad, aún si esta era demasiado para ella. Fue así como ya pasado dos días desde la advertencia, decidió encerrase con Misao en la habitación de esta. Como trabajara su cabeza, en estos casos no hizo preámbulo alguno sobre sus intenciones y simplemente soltó:

— Antes de irse, Aoshi te dejó una carta — Misao se sobresaltó, así como ruborizó

— ¿Una carta? ¿Por qué decides dármela ahora?

— Aoshi me solicitó el favor de entregarla cuando estuvieras más tranquila. Además me impulsó el deseo de que conocieras la verdad en caso de que algo llegara a ocurrirnos a mí o a él — Okina guardó silencio y procedió a entregarle el documento. Misao lo observó así como al anciano, estaba perpleja y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse furiosa, pero entendía que el dar cabida a eso ahora solo serviría para debilitar su posición en algún próximo combate. Respiró con fuerza y acusadoramente miró al viejo.

— ¿Algo más que deba saber? — Okina le sonrió condescendiente

— Explica tu rechazo — dijo en tono burlón, a ella no le pareció que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo como para que él ya pudiera burlarse de ella, definitivamente este viejo no cambiaría de un día para otro. Dicho esto se retiró y la dejó a solas, Misao observó el sobre con miedo, desconfiada lo abrió, dio un largo suspiro y lo abrió, la carta decía:

_Querida Misao:_

_Me marcho. No hay razón alguna para continuar acá, si quiero que no sufras. Necesito esclarecer mis intenciones para el futuro, no pretendo culparte de esto, pero fue demasiado para mi el notar que me veías con otros ojos. Es probable que cuando leas esto yo ya haya desaparecido, entenderé tu enojo y odio, y ambos los soportaré, no merezco menos por haberte hecho llorar, de nuevo. _

_De momento si bien he encontrado la paz a tu lado, muchas son las emociones que me obligan a ser sincero contigo y más aún con tu bello corazón. Quizás en aquél momento no me vi ni con el valor o las ganas de contestar tus dudas que sé tienes con respecto a mi rechazo. Me has alagado como nadie en el mundo, tu imagen pura, que abre aquellas puertas de su corazón para resguardar el mío, solo provocan una conmoción que me es difícil de soportar._

_No hay ahora tiempo ni espacio para relatarte todo lo que debo mas seré conciso y nuevamente no me quedara más que pedir tu perdón, mi pequeña Misao._

_No puedo corresponderte como deseas, aún no, mientras no pueda sacar de mi alma, corazón y cabeza la imagen perdida de un gran amor. Debido a razones que tal vez más tarde pueda explicarte, siempre que tú quieras escucharme. Nunca la he podido borrar de mi cabeza y al igual que tú también sufrí el daño de la separación, sé como te sientes, así como sé que te recuperaras. Yo mismo he aprendido que el dolor es pasajero. No me esperes, vive tu vida con felicidad. Yo debo terminar este asunto. Solo entonces volveré, feliz de verte nuevamente. _

_Quien te quiere._

_A.S. _

Cuando Misao término su lectura las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como mares. Existía cierta crueldad, muy suave en aquél mensaje que revelaba su amor no olvidado por otra, le exigía que fuera feliz, no le pedía paciencia, ni aguante, ni ninguna de las cosas que ella imaginaba cuando principiara a leer aquella carta. Aún así se sentía tranquila. Supuso que el ser tan directo solo hablaba a favor de ella. Aoshi ya no estaba siendo condescendiente.

_"Esta bien al fin me trata como un adulto"_

**ŒΩŒ**

El día del ataque, los tejados se limpiaron de la nieve, debido a una fuerte lluvia. En si sirvió para calmar los tensos ánimos que aquellos días fríos traían con ellos. Hicieron guardias todas las noches desde la llegada de Kaneshi. A Misao se le hacía difícil el creer que aquél muchacho fuera un mentiroso, fuera de sus impertinencias era bastante tranquilo y amable. Más ella aún no entendía tanto del mundo de los espías como lo hacia Okina, así que solo le quedaba confiar en la sabiduría del anciano, aunque aún no lograba entender el por que dudaba, el chico ese era enviado por uno de los compañeros de armas más antiguos del anciano. ¿Qué tenía esa tal Matsuzawa que podía jactarse de contar con la absoluta confianza de Okina? Había tratado de preguntárselo a todos, pero siempre guardaban silencio. Kaneshi parecía conocerla y le había visto. Hasta el momento él se desempeñaba con eficiencia, en cada una de las órdenes que le fueran entregadas, era hábil y diligente. Físicamente no estaba mal, era casi tan alto como Shiro, aunque su rostro demostraba en que época había nacido. Al igual que Misao, no presencio grandes batallas, ni guerras decisivas, pero tenía ese aire lleno de una valentía que no dudaba de sus ideales, en síntesis era tan ingenuo como ella. No tenía los aires de viejo guerrillero como Aoshi, Sagara, Saito o Himura. Lo que en cierto sentido le daba la confianza de tratarlo como a un igual, o mejor aún de superior a inferior.

— ¡Ichikawa! — le llamó, este volteó y le vio atravesar el patio interior con paso seguro hacia él. Si bien Kaneshi no era bueno confiando en las habilidades femeninas, era apegado al protocolo, quizás los de Kyoto podían estar tontos o ciegos, pero eran Oniwabanshu, como él y de momento no le quedaba nada más que acatar órdenes. Por lo mismo bajo la cabeza y contestó

— Makimachi-sama

— Hay algo que no logro entender, quizás tú puedes ayudarme

— Si esta en mis manos, claro que si...

— Es sobre Midori Matsuzawa — el muchacho le miró con fijeza, sin levantar el rostro, extrañado, desde luego, pero ella era la líder

— Y ¿Cuál sería su duda, Makimachi-sama?

— El ¿Cómo le fue posible organizar una sección completa para una insurrección? — mientras procesaba toda aquella pregunta, no puedo evitar el gesticular con extrañeza, aún más, mientras veía a la chiquilla con una condescendencia ridícula, que se apoderaba de sus gestos. Tanto fue que no pudo evitarlo debía decirle, lo ignorante o superflua que le resultaba, pero con sutileza, no fuera que la temperamental líder, decidiera usarlo de blanco para probar sus Kunais. Entonces se enderezó mirándole fijamente contestó:

— ¿Bromea cierto? — Misao le hubiera partido la cara, ya no estaba débil y había abusado lo suficiente de su hospitalidad, pero nuevamente se recordó a si misma que aquello no era culpa del muchacho, aunque debería arreglar esos gestos pedantes con los cuales solía conducirse hacia ella.

— Limítate a responder mi pregunta — Kaneshi suspiró

— Matsuzawa era un soldado antiguo, no conozco los detalles, pero se dice que participo en la protección de Edo durante la guerra, además de que se insiste que fue gracias a ella, que la red de informantes del Oniwabanshu se hizo tan reconocida — Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Por qué nunca le habían hablado de ella? — Por lo que alcance a entender se llevaba muy bien con Shinomori-san y en base a ello había obtenido su poder, muchos le apoyaban — Kaneshi fijó en ella la vista para verle inmóvil.

Misao hundió la mitad del rostro en la palma de su mano, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo…y una sola idea llegaba a su cabeza fija ¿Cómo es que nunca se había enterado de eso? Un poderoso viento la saco de su ensoñación, ambos muchachos miraron al cielo y vieron como gotas solitarias y pequeñas comenzaron a caer

— ¿Algo más Makimachi-sama? — esta negó en silencio y procedió a retirarse, aún estaba sumida en sus ideas, había un extraño secretismo en todos aquellos movimientos que le impedían ver con claridad. Debería preguntarle a Okina más detalles, él tendría que saber.

La mención de Aoshi por parte del chico le trajo rápidamente los recuerdos que de él aún tenía, ahora, más lejana al momento del rechazo fue capaz de observar más atentamente su situación, ya no era tan patética, finalmente tal cual se lo habían dicho, el tiempo le había curado, pero no del todo. Presiono la carta que guardaba en su pechera, esperando que si él regresaba fuera para buscar la felicidad a su lado. No era mucho pedir ¿cierto?

Cansada de la vigilia que le llevaba a estas ideas, se sentó en uno de los pasillos, dejando que sus piernas fueran rozadas por la fría llovizna. Los árboles del patio se agitaron con el viento, así como la delgada lluvia cambio de dirección, miro hacia el dojo para ver el Yukata blanco de Aoshi descansando en la posición de loto; aún estaba enamorada y si bien su ánimo la obligaba a estar más atenta no podía dejar ir aquél recuerdo rápidamente, no importaba como o con que tratara de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Fuego.**_

La noche llegó con truenos y relámpagos, el frío término amainando para ceder su espacio a una poderosa lluvia.

— Se nos caerá el cielo encima — dijo Shiro sonriéndole a Ichikawa, este contestó de igual manera el gesto. Si bien las calles se encontraban vacías, para ellos era posible ver alguna que otra sombra nocturna y silenciosa que sigilosamente recorría los alrededores, Misao, Omasu, Kuro y Okina, se encontraban fuera, haciendo guardia en las cercanías. Por parte de todos existía la esperanza de que esa noche fuera tan tranquila como todas las que le precedieron, el clima no ayudaba para nada en las ganas de combatir.

**ŒΩŒ**

La primera señal de alarma vino de Kuro, quién hizo sonar un agudo silbato. Todos reaccionaron de inmediato, mas las ordenes para Shiro, Kaneshi y Okon era resguardar el Aoya. Omasu fue la primera en llegar cerca de su compañero, pero este ya no estaba. De las sombras emergió una figura que le atacó con tal velocidad, que no le fue posible detener el golpe, para lograr hacer algo, lanzó sus shurikens, aunque no le sirvieron de mucho, la portentosa figura se abalanzó contra ella sin el menor recato, lanzándola a los tejados. Ahí el combate fue arduo, el arma de él, no dejaba que ella se moviera con facilidad, y cada vez que Omasu trataba de golpearlo una fuerte picadura le contraatacaba en sus miembros, inutilizándole de a poco, el primero en ceder fue su brazo derecho, mas como digna conocedora del combate fue capaz de conectar una poderosa patada en su rostro haciéndole retroceder. Entonces de la nada otra figura se alzó tras ella amenazante. No sintió nada, solo cayó. Misao se detuvo bruscamente al ver caer al suelo el cuerpo de la mujer.

Inmediatamente debió retroceder para evitar las kunais lanzadas para hacerle daño, el barro le hizo resbalar y caer de bruces en un movimiento poco calculado, sin apartar la vista de enfrente vio como dos hombres se dirigían al cuerpo de su compañera y uno la alzaba en brazos, Misao apretó los dientes y se colocó de pie, corrió hacia ellos empuñando sus armas. Lanzó sus Kunais con fuerza, pero las sombras desaparecieron junto con el cuerpo de Omasu, tomó su silbato y pitó con toda su fuerza, ya estaban ahí, debía de ir al Aoya.

**ŒΩŒ**

A Okina lo detuvieron en medio del aire, un cuerpo ágil y robusto se interpuso en su paso siguiente haciéndole perder el equilibrio; le lanzó varias tejas que terminaron hechas añicos en el suelo. El anciano no se dejó amedrentar por ello y en cuanto hubo recuperado su posición se apresuro a atacar a su contrincante. Este recibió cada golpe con toda la energía que su propia habilidad le prodigaba, esquivando algunos y contestando otros, había que demostrarle al viejo, lo viejo que se estaba haciendo. Okina no se dejó impresionar, aquello hubiera sido una burla, estos niñitos descansaban mucho en su juventud, fue entonces cuando resbaló, algún movimiento mal calculado o algo así, vio el puño ascender en dirección a su rostro y no alcanzaría a esquivarlo, así que optó por lo mejor, y conectó poderosamente su cabeza en el rostro del muchacho, este retrocedió lo suficiente como para que Okina se lanzara sobre él, ambos cayeron del tejado, pero Nenji, aprovechó su posición para caer sobre el muchacho, este cayó inconsciente, con el viejo sobre él. A penas pudo Okina le descubrió el rostro, no tendría más de diecinueve años, aquello le dolió especialmente por que Misao tenía esas edad.

— ¿A cuantos arrastraste contigo…? — susurró.

**ŒΩŒ**

Cuando Misao divisó el Aoya, de este emanaba una lombriz de humo que tenía algunos policías tratando de apagarla, y por lo demás era obvio que el lugar estaba siendo atacado con fuego. Una verdadera batalla campal, se estaba haciendo presente tanto en las calles aledañas como en su propia casa. Increíblemente todos Oniwabanshu, estos a su vez parecían ignorar a la policía y no tardaron en espantarlos. Era muy extraño para ella, ahora que la luz le mostraba la verdad, ver a sus compañeros de armas luchar entre ellos, esa mujer no solo había causado una división, que terminó hiriéndole más de lo que ella misma creía, también amenazaba a Aoshi. Había que detenerla. Aunque aún no lograba entender por que Okina le daba su confianza, eso de "_conocer para elegir un bando"_ hablaba mucho de ella, pero ahora lo que Misao veía, era doloroso y si ella lo había provocado, era su deber detenerla. Aunque de momento su prioridad pasó por detener el fuego que consumía al Aoya, corrió por los tejados y salto al patio interior de su hogar, quedando en medio de un caos impresionante. Vio entonces a Okon tratando de apagar el fuego mientras Shiro le cubría.

La alerta para Misao, que corría en dirección al fuego, provino de su derecha, no alcanzó a diferenciar si eran Shurikens o Kunais o estrellas, solo vio que fueron desviadas y detenidos por otros que le cubrieron la cabeza, el cuello y el pecho. Miró al autor de su salvamento pero Kaneshi estaba enfrascado en una ardua lucha, Okina apareció por una de las puertas principales y le gritó a la muchacha para que esta se dirigiera al segundo piso, en donde el fuego había comenzado. El viejo junto sus manos y Misao saltó sobre ellas, el anciano la impulso y la muchacha cayó con firmeza en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de todo el grupo, al fondo de esta se encontraba el cuarto de Aoshi.

No alcanzó a notar que fue lo que ocurrió cuando un Ninja le golpeó por el costado embistiéndole con fuerza, se movía tan rápido como todos los que estuvieran ahí, alcanzó a girar para toparse frente a frente con una alta mujer, era mas o menos de la contextura de Okon, aunque no le reconoció tuvo una vaga idea de quién podría ser, el pensar aquello le alivió, significaba que Aoshi no estaba en peligro. Lanzó sus kunais, las cuales fueron esquivadas sobre el mismo paso, ella también saco una y esgrimiendo esta se lanzó a las piernas de la muchacha, Misao saltó y lanzó una patada, la mujer detuvo el golpe en el empalme del pie de la chica y con sus uñas presionó los costados hasta romper el calzado y sentir su fresca piel, Misao ahogó un grito y empuño su mano dirigiendo un poderoso gancho a la mollera de la mujer, esta detuvo nuevamente el golpe con su mano libre completamente extendida, alzó la cabeza soltando el pie herido y con fuerza golpeó la boca del estomago de la chica haciéndole retroceder. La sangre manó de la boca de Misao y se presiono el estómago. La mujer avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme, mientras que se llevaba una mano a la espalda. Misao le vio sacar una Katana de hoja corta, wakizaki, mirándola así le pareció ver a Aoshi, después de que tratara de matar a Okina, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

— ¡¿Qué quieres acá? — le gritó la muchacha

— ¿Dónde esta Aoshi? — preguntó esta, Misao guardó silencio, obviamente no contestaría, además de que no lo sabía — Si no me lo dices te mataré Makimachi…— sentencio con fría voz ¿Cómo es que ella le conocía? Misao trató de hacer memoria recordando aquél rostro, mas no lo logró — ¿Dónde está Aoshi? — preguntó nuevamente, ahora empuñando la espada, Misao lanzó otro par de Kunais las cuales fueron desviadas por la espada, lanzó su último par y vio claramente como la mujer, al igual que Kamatari años atrás las atrapara sin siquiera inmutarse, con calma cogió dos por los aros y las hizo girar casi jactándose de la estupidez de su contrincante que se había desarmado sola, ahora tenía las Kunais con ella. En aquel arrebato Misao se había quedado con las manos vacías, entonces un detalle vino a darle una luz de esperanza, vio las piernas de la mujer y un liquido oscuro le recorría el muslo izquierdo, bajaba por rodilla y se perdía en su calzado, Misao aguzo la vista y notó como el cinto de la mujer estaba oscureciendo

_"Esta herida" _

Se dijo aunque en cierto sentido aquello le pareció peor.

_"Poder moverse así, herida"_

No importaba ahora la ventaja era suya, tenía que aprovecharla.

La mujer pareció leer en su rostro aquella _"luz de esperanza"_ y dijo

— No te hagas ilusiones niña, aún puedo matarte y al anciano también... — comprendiendo que quedándose ahí observando, nada lograría, Misao cargó con velocidad sobre ella, lanzando otro golpe, la mujer esquivo y centro su puño en el costado derecho de la chica, al fin de cuentas el expuesto, a milímetros de conseguir su blanco, Misao desapareció de su vista y una perturbadora fuerza vino a golpearle en las piernas, un barrido que casi la lleva al suelo fue evitado por su propia habilidad, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el suelo impulsándose para evitar caer, aquello resintió con fuerza su herida, lo que no esperaba si, era que antes de caer al suelo, un potente codazo se clavara en su herida.

La mujer apretó los dientes y Misao vio con satisfacción como la mancha oscura crecía nuevamente. La mujer perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló, destruyendo la puerta que resguardara la habitación de la chica, Misao aprovechó de recoger las kunais que tontamente había soltado.

Rápidamente debió de agacharse para evitar los shurikens que provenían de su habitación destinadas a perforarle el pecho, entonces la imponente imagen de aquella mujer arremetió con fuerza contra la muchacha, el piso de madera pulida ayudo a que ambas se arrastraron por el pasillo hasta el limite de este, el golpe las detuvo en seco. La mujer resintió dándole a Misao otra opción más para girar la situación en su favor. Armándose de valor Misao hablo:

— ¿Para que quieres al señor Aoshi? — preguntó fríamente

— No estás en posición de interrogarme niña — contestó con calma la mujer

— ¡Yo soy jefa del grupo de Kyoto, debes contestarme! ¡¿Para que quieres a Aoshi? — aquello había obrado a favor de Misao, fuera quién fuera ella, no podía dejar de admirar el valor de esta muchacha. Pero vino lo que Misao menos se esperaba y la mujer estalló en una aguda carcajada.

— ¡¿Tú, la jefa de Nenji y Aoshi? .. No… no puedes siquiera enfrentar un ataque directo y eras la jefa de Shinomori — habiendo dicho esto, soltó nuevamente una carcajada casi alegre. A Misao le molestó profundamente que algo tan serio para ella causara esa hilaridad en su enemiga, no importaba, estaba perdida, ahora debía inutilizarla definitivamente, ella seguía riendo, y la rabia controlada de la muchacha le decía que estaba bien, después de todo si ella moría aquella mujer partiría por Aoshi, debía de protegerlo, de una vez y eliminar todo posible peligro contra él, decidida Misao empuño su kunai y velozmente atacó el costado herido de la mujer.

Se le enfrió el cuerpo de golpe cuando esta no solo le esquivo sino que le cogió de la muñeca, presionando su brazo hacia el suelo y obligando a la chica a colocarse de perfil en una posicisión muy incómoda, y que a la vez la exponía del todo, había sido una trampa perfecta recapacitó Misao. La mujer se posicionó sobre ella inmovilizándole las piernas, sobre el mismo movimiento que le aprisionaba el brazo, nuevamente empuño la wakizaki y se la colocó sobre los ojos, con gesto inexpresivo y voz fría dijo

— ¿Acaso pensabas matarme?... ¿Crees que tienes el poder para hacerlo Misao…? — Esta no le contestó y solo presionó su rostro contra el suelo, nuevamente escuchó como ella se reía, esta vez de manera callada, sintió el cuerpo de la mujer moverse sobre el suyo — ¿Donde está Aoshi, Misao?- la pregunta la hizo de manera calmada y metódica como si solo ellas estuvieran en aquel lugar luchando. Como si el tiempo no existiera.

Misao estiró el brazo aprisionado, sacando de su manga una Kunai, podría liberarse, tenía las piernas de ella bastante cerca, solo bastaba con infringirle un pequeño corte y se la sacaría de encima. Imperceptiblemente suspiró.

— Demasiado tarde — dijo la mujer, estrellándole la cabeza contra el suelo, solo entonces dejo libre a la muchacha. Misao sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, al momento en que le vinieron fuertes deseos de dormir, vio caminar a la mujer dirigiéndose a la habitación de Aoshi, empuñando su espada, vio como la wakizaki caía al suelo, escuchó pasos rápidos así como una maldición de la mujer

— ¡Peste muchacho!

Fue cuando perdió la consciencia.

**ŒΩŒ**

Una vez enterrado el muchacho, Aoshi decidió que el volver a Kyoto era indispensable, llevaba casi un mes viajando, no había forma de regresar de inmediato. Mínimo le tomaría una semana llegar a una ciudad con puerto y eso; a toda velocidad. Por otro lado el clima, estaba decidido a complicarle aún más el viaje de vuelta, había comenzado una tormenta que aún a pesar de sus cuidados le molestaba punzando la herida de su costado. Además de todas las ideas que hacían fuerte eco en su cabeza, anunciando el golpe definitivo a la organización que le viera crecer, la información que le había proveído el chico podía interpretarse tantas y tan pocas maneras. Era muy de _"la vieja escuela"_ el no entregar más información que la necesaria a los subalternos sin importar el rango o la antigüedad de estos y a pesar de que el muchacho había contestado todas sus preguntas, cada una de esas respuestas había tenido el vacío del desconocimiento de la causa, el muchacho lo dijo y Aoshi lo creyó.

Físicamente no se encontraba tan mal, se toco la herida; la hinchazón de esta le estaba tensando la piel, había intentado correr pero seguía muy aturdido, así como molesto por el dolor. Entonces en la lejanía vio como luces intermitentes le avisaban de la cercanía de una aldea.

_"Perfecto" _

Esperaba encontrar al menos un caballo y apresurar su paso hacia Kyoto, no sabía cuanto había desviado su camino y eso le preocupaba, tenía un excelente sentido de la dirección ¡Pero estaba tan aletargado, maldito veneno! No podía evitarlo a cada paso que daba trataba de medir la distancia que lo separaba del calor.

— Falta poco – se dijo en voz alta, el frío seguía molestándole — ¿Cuántos pasos más?

— Ciento diecisiete….

— _¿Midori? _—_ y el muchacho asintió_

— Ciento dieciséis… ciento quince…

— _¿Armo una fracción en el Oniwabanshu?_

— Catorce, trece… doce

— _¿A quién dio muerte… Kaede?- el muchacho negó _ — _¿Okotsu? _—_ y el muchacho asintió_

"_Midori…"_

— Ciento Once

_El agua reflejaba con tanta claridad aquellos ojos, que por primera vez le parecieron vivos y luminosos, como los de cualquier niño. Se llevó la bola de arroz a la boca y con la misma detención con la cual observaba todo vio caer los blancos granos desprendidos al agua, a esto siguió las hondas que producían en esta, agrandándose hasta perderse a lo ancho del quieto lago. Fue cortada entonces su visión de paz cuando estas desaparecieron ahogadas por otras más imponentes e irregulares. Miró su procedencia y vio a otro niño, un par de años mayor que él, arrojado en la orilla opuesta del lago, colocándose de pie y sujetando una katana, él las había visto tantas veces, con los adultos, claro, mas junto a la figura de aquel niño le pareció demasiado grande. El muchacho en cuestión no le observaba y el adulto que vino a acompañarle a penas reparó en su presencia, ambos debían de ser del castillo o al menos alguno de ellos era un sirviente_

— Nobuo… — murmuró

Aoshi entreabrió los ojos, sintió un frío en la frente que contra resto deliciosamente el insoportable calor de su cuerpo. Vio luces brillar con intensidad para luego desaparecer, recordó la lucha en el bosque, el Aoya atacado, la discusión con Misao. Escuchó voces pero no logró identificarlas así como tampoco entendió lo que decían. Trató de hablar pero solo balbuceo y en respuesta a esta le llevaron un frío líquido a la boca, no era agua y aquello le asustó, creyó que era otra emboscada y que para asegurarse de su muerte le obligaban a beber veneno, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para resistirse por más que lo intento. Entonces cayó dormido nuevamente.

_El niño se metió en el futón de su hermano, a Aoshi no le dio nada, el tratar de confortarlo, hace días que Ujio se inquietaba en las noches y marchaba a la cama de su hermano a espantar los fantasmas que no le dejaban dormir. Aquella noche había una agitación especial en el castillo. Donde el se encontraba (el sitio destinado a la servidumbre) los cascos se escucharon con fuerza obligando al pequeño Ujio a presionarse aún mas contra su hermano. Aoshi escuchó la voz de Nobuo, su mentor, y sintió los pasos hacia el patio, tal vez le necesitaría, tal vez corría algún peligro. Hace meses que una tensión dominaba a los habitantes del castillo de Edo, para Aoshi aquella tensión tenía nombre de "revolución" y "Meiji" no le decía mucho eso, y difícilmente entendía a que se referían los adultos cuando hablaban de ello. Aún así las cosas habían cambiado, no es que le interesara, pero su función le hizo entender que era necesario en aquél momento. Fue así como Aoshi se colocó de pie aún contra las silenciosas objeciones de su hermano, lo cubrió aún más y le hizo el gesto para que guardara completo silencio, el niño no se atrevió a objetar y se escondió bajo las frazadas fingiendo ser un bulto más._

_Era verano, ya pasada la media noche, había otros sirvientes ayudando en el caos de los recién llegados. Nobuo se acerco a Nariaki –sama y con espanto habló._

— _¿Esto ha sido obra del Ishin- shinshi? _— _ Nariaki – sama no contestó, más volteó la cabeza al verse interrumpido por la presencia del niño_

— _¿Qué haces acá?_ — _ le preguntó con tono ofendido, Aoshi miró a Nobuo y contestó_

— _Quizás Nobuo-san necesitaría ayuda... _—_ Nariaki miró al interpelado_

— _¿Tú lo has despertado?_

— _Claro que no Nariaki- sama... Aoshi, ve a acostarte... _— _ Aoshi viendo que no había peligro alguno decidió obedecer, aunque su cuerpo no le respondió y a cambió de eso se quedó ahí mirando fijamente a Nariaki-sama, este no le quito la vista de encima_

— _¿Quieres ayudar? _—_ le preguntó desafiante, Aoshi asintió en silencio_

— _Bien sigue a la mujeres, ella necesitaran de ti _— _ se le señalo una caravana de al menos doce mujeres, corrió hacia ellas y dejó tras de si a Nariaki- sama y a Nobuo-san. _

_El espectáculo que se cernía frente a él, no era para un niño, dentro de lo poco que entendía sobre la situación actual de los habitantes de Edo, pudo recepcionar que habían caído en peligro, quizás una emboscad. Los soldados que resguardaran a la familia estaban sangrando o muy heridos así como cansados, vio como parte del Mito* iban en ayuda de sus parientes atacados, pasó cerca del carruaje y vio dos cuerpos tendidos mientras que de este escurría la sangre, era la primera vez que Aoshi veía a personas muertas, a diferencia de lo que le enseñaran con respecto al honor en la batalla y la gloria de la muerte, aquello no le pareció en lo absoluto poético. La sangre se vio negra a sus ojos, y pudo notar como una de los cuerpos parecía respirara aún, la imagen del más joven de ellos se grabaría en su cabeza para siempre. Cuando por fin logró acercarse a las mujeres, se exigió el olvidar semejante imagen, cosa que no sirvió de nada, ellas llevaban presurosas a otra, este tenía una flecha en una pierna y la otra parecía atravesarle el cuello, la sangre que manaba de su boca se le hizo igual de grotesca y negra, era quién llevaba el kimono más elegante que nunca viera, supuso que era de la familia de Mito aunque nunca le había visto, cayeron un par de palillos que sujetaran su cabello, así como un collar, Aoshi los recogió y siguió al grupo._

_Fue la noche más corta que el muchacho viviera nunca, entre ayudar a los heridos, hacer mandados de las mujeres, y limpiar el carruaje que llevara a la familia atacada, las horas se le pasaron volando. Si bien su día comenzaba a diario a las seis, le pareció que desde que se dormía hasta que se levantaba no trascurrían más de cinco minutos. Dentro de aquellas horas supo de la muerte de la mujer y de su hijo mayor (el cadáver más joven del carruaje) así como la inconciencia de su marido, ayudó a cavar fosas para dos soldados que no aguantaron la noche. Por alguna razón se vio orgulloso de poder hacer trabajos de hombre, sonreía para sí, seguro de un buen porvenir, si Nobuo-san le estaba mirando, de seguro sabría lo útil que podía resultar._

_Nanaka, era una de las jóvenes que más animaba a Aoshi a esforzarse, así como era alegre también solía regañarlo con fuerza, tenía diecisiete años y aún no se había casado. Fue ella, sin embargo, la primera en felicitarle por ayudarles y la primera en confortarle cuando ya en la madrugada el chico mostró señales de cansancio._

— _Ten _— _ dijo y le entregó una bola de arroz. Aoshi la devoró de inmediato, Nanaka sonrió y prontamente le entregó otra. Entonces habló con otra de las mujeres del servicio._

— _¿Viste a los niños?_ —_ esta asintió y agregó_

— _Creo que aún no lo asumen... el chico siquiera ha querido que lo toquen aún esta sucio_

— _Con un Yukata tan lindo, lleno de sangre _— _ Aoshi observó a las mujeres, vio a Nanaka dirigirle la mirada y a la otra mujer retirarse, estonces esta le sonrió como cuando el hacía algo que a ella le caía en gracia._

— _Aoshi ven acá... _— _ él se acercó y ella se acuclilló frente a él _— _¿Eres valiente? _—_ Aoshi negó, aún no entendía toda la extensión de la palabra, el resto de los chicos del servicio decían que si, pues él siquiera se inmutaba al cruzar el lago de noche y solo, o a veces se internaba en el patio rodeado por lo perros guardianes de la familia, mas para Aoshi aquello era algo normal, no un acto de valentía. Nanaka se encogió de hombros, como si entendiese lo que él trataba de decir _— _Extiende tus brazos _—_ Aoshi obedeció de inmediato, Nanaka colocó sobre estos una bandeja y en ella dos hogazas de pan, más algunas frutas y finalmente jugo natural de fruta, Aoshi miró el líquido y tragó saliva, momento que la mujer aprovecho para ella misma llevarle un poco de este a la boca, Aoshi bebió aliviado _— _Lo has hecho muy bien _— _ El chico sonrió vagamente solo por darle en el gusto a Nanaka – ahora sígueme _— _ordenó esta. Se puso, entonces en marcha a paso veloz, entre las habitaciones y pasillos fue detenida cuando cruzaba frente al salón principal por Nobuo-san, quién le dio una ordenes sobre la limpieza en el cuarto de los recién fallecidos y por sobre el hombro de ella fijo la vista en el muchacho._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer con él? _— _ Nanaka hizo un gesto de complicidad_

— _Los niños no han comido nada y creo que el mayor aún no deja que lo toquen_

— _Es natural... están en estado de shock_

— _Pero si comen algo podrán dormir ya han pasado por mucho _— _ Nobuo asintió comprensivamente y les dejo avanzar trató de cerrar prontamente la puerta de salón principal, aún así Aoshi fue capaz de ver como preparaban el cadáver de la mujer para el servicio funerario, no pudo evitarlo y se quedó ahí mirando de soslayo-_

— _¡Aoshi! _—_ susurró Nanaka, obligándole a seguirle._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Furia.**_

Aoshi recupero finalmente la conciencia, el cuerpo le dolía pero al menos sentía un alivio; el haber dejado la fiebre atrás. Extrañamente calmo, fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran dado a beber, no había sido veneno.

Observó a su alrededor y vio a una niña de unos once años dormida en un rincón de la habitación, el lugar hedía a humedad y encierro. Quiso ir al ventanal pero al tratar de levantarse, toda la habitación giró y se vino bruscamente al suelo, despertando a la niña; esta se desesperezo y le sonrió con gesto inocente para luego colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación presurosa. Por lo que Aoshi notó aún nevaba, aunque no con fuerza, aquello le indicó que tal vez no llevaba tanto tiempo inconsciente ¿Necesitarían aún su ayuda?

Pronto todo el grupo familiar que residía en aquella cabaña vino a verle. Un anciano y dos mujeres que parecían ser, su esposa e hija, más un chico de unos quince años y la niña que había resguardado su sueño.

— Nobuo-san — dijo el anciano adentrándose en la habitación — ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Nobuo? — repitió Aoshi, todos asintieron, recordó entonces su sueño — ¿Cuánto he dormido? — preguntó finalmente, el anciano se adelantó hacia él.

— Dos días — Aoshi sacó automáticamente la cuenta, entonces una densa desesperación; la de verse tan retrasado, obró inmediatamente en él. La sola idea de que ya era demasiado tarde le hacía reprocharse una y otra vez el haber salido de Kyoto, quiso con rapidez buscar su ropa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, pero nuevamente cayó al suelo. Al ver aquello, todos acudieron a ayudarle, mas el anciano lo evitó, señalándole a todos que se retiraran de la habitación, menos al muchacho, Aoshi se apoyó en este mientras el anciano le alcanzaba la ropa.

— Deberías descansar señor… — le dijo

— No puedo… — contestó Aoshi secamente

— Aún estás débil…

— Lo sé… — Aoshi no le miró, pero el anciano hizo un mohín de preocupación

— En el estado en que se encuentra poco y nada lograra hacer, si es que puede llegar a su destino — solo entonces Shinomori reparó en él, tenía a la amarga verdad de su parte, pero no podía esperar más, ya era demasiado el tiempo que había perdido — Al menos coma algo, le servirá para recuperar sus fuerzas — no era mala idea, ya se había golpeado dos veces por solo tratar de colocarse de pie y llevaba todos esos días sin comer, miró al viejo y solo dijo

— Muchas gracias

**ŒΩŒ**

La batalla entre Ichikawa y la mujer se extendió tanto que este muchas veces dudo que fuera una mujer quién se encontraba frente a él. Ahora entendía como es que había escapado, si la mitad de los hombres que le siguieran eran como ella, dudó que el grupo de Kaneshiro – enviado de Kaede y a quién él obedecía- fuera capaz de hacer algo, aquella idea se vio reforzada por el barrido que la mujer le propinó, trató de caer suavemente, pero luego se vio golpeado contra el suelo, cuando un peso, imagino que ella, le azotó con fuerza estrellándole contra el suelo. La mujer dio un salto hacia atrás y sin miramiento alguno, aprovechando que el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas, lanzó su wakizaki, dispuesta a matarle, mas nuevamente vio todo interrumpido, dos barras metálicas golpearon con fuerza, a ella y a la espada. Rápidamente Midori, se llevó una mano a la frente, farfullo al notar que manaba el líquido rojo, se incorporo rápidamente y miró al anciano, su atacante.

— Te habías demorado... — dijo ella con gesto de contenida furia

— Estaba arreglando el desastre que has traído… ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó Okina enojado

— ¿Que no es obvio? Vengo por Aoshi

— El jamás se unirá a tu grupo de traidores…

— No deberías de hablar por él…— dijo ella aguzando la vista — no te interpongas Okina…

— No me dejas otra opción…

— Te estás arriesgando mucho…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Matarme como lo hiciste con Okotsu — aquello pareció encender a la mujer quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido calma, atacó sin previo aviso a gran velocidad, Okina antepuso una de sus barras y esta chocó con la kunai que la mujer esgrimía.

— Tal vez… no sería una mala idea

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó, nuevamente, Okina con extraño tono

— Yo no lo hice — contesto fríamente ella – Dime de una vez Nenji ¿Donde esta Aoshi? O arrasaré con todo y tu grupo de guardianes

— Tenemos la orden de detenerte — la mujer miró al chico, y dejó de forcejar con el anciano

— No lo intentes…

— Aún tienes tiempo para redimirte... ¿Mataste a Okotsu? — un silencio tenso, se hizo palpable, Okina se sentía presionado, no solo por este enfrentamiento si no por la batalla en general, entonces Kaneshi, emitió un grueso sonido de molestia.

— ¿Qué es esto Okina –sama?.. ¡Sus ordenes ya fueron dichas, debe detenerla, ya es tarde para redimirla!.. ¡Esta mujer fue acusada de asesinato y debe pagar por ello!

— Silencio muchacho — ordenó el anciano al notar que la mujer fijaba la vista en Kaneshi

— No tengo tiempo para esto — dijo ella, enfriando su gesto y a la vez las ganas de partirle la cara al chico — si no me das una respuesta…

— ¡No te temo Midori! — exclamo Okina - ¡No puedes amenazarme como si fuera cualquier niño!

— ¡Tienes que pensarle mejor viejo, tienes a mucha gente dependiendo de ti! — retó la mujer al anciano. Okina volteó la vista y miró a Misao inconsciente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó finalmente él, guardando el tono y empuñando con fuerza sus armas — Te estás perdiendo Midori…

Misao pestañeo, recuperando la conciencia, miró la escena y vio a Okina y Kaneshi, no podía creer que esa bruja hubiera sido tan efectiva al anularla, la batalla en el Aoya continuaba pero había perdido fuerza, así como el fuego parecía haber sido controlado. Misao la maldijo nuevamente cuando supuso que eso se debía a las bajas en los soldados de ambos bandos. La mujer continuaba erguida, Kaneshi, lucía cansado y Okina muy apesumbrado.

— No necesito tus consejos ahora, si no piensas detenerme entonces me ayudaras…

— ¡¿Mataste a Okotsu o no? — gritó Okina finalmente, todo cesó en aquél momento. Y solo entonces Midori pareció reaccionar, era como si le hubieran llamado la atención a un niño, al menos así lo vio Misao, ya atrapada no pudo menos que bajar su guardia y contestar.

— Yo no lo maté… fue Kaede… — bajo entonces la vista y cerró los ojos con pesar —… ese cerdo….

— ¿Y por que te esta buscando a ti? — continuó Okina

— Okotsu iba a deshacerse de él… Kaede, estaba vendiendo a los jóvenes espías al gobierno… Okotsu lo supo...

— ¡Eso es mentira! — gritó Kaneshi — Kaede- sama, era la mano derecha de Okotsu- sama, él jamás nos traicionaría… ¡No solo te deleitas en separarnos si no que ahora ofendes al señor Kaede! —

— ¡Silencio niño! — contestó ella — no sabes nada… no sabes lo que he visto… — la mujer miró entonces a Okina, él único que parecía escuchar su verdad y continuó – Estuve en Inglaterra; Seichi y Naota murieron ejecutados por el gobierno local, al ser abandonados por este gobierno, estaban cumpliendo una misión que Kaede les encomendó y los abandonaron, no fueron los únicos… los están preparando como mercenarios para apoyar a un gobierno que los desprecia…

Kaneshi escuchaba todo tan atónito como enfurecido, quizás no era el más hábil ni fuerte de los miembros del Oniwabanshu, pero conocía el honor de estos, además Kaede había sido su maestro, le conocía y moriría por él si era necesario, no podía permitir que esta víbora envenenara al resto en contra de su maestro, Okina le había decepcionado, el que solo confiara en una palabra de lo que ella le decía hablaba muy mal de él, tendría que eliminarlos a todos. No podía dejar rastro de esta traición.

— Te mataré… — susurró de manera casi imperceptible — ¡Perra! — gritó, al momento que se lanzó contra ambos, sin que Okina o Misao pudieran detenerle, en aquél lapso fue capaz de coger la wakizaki de Midori, golpeó primero con la derecha, pero ella retrocedió y esquivo, luego giró la espada, preparándose para atravesarla por el estómago, rasgo el Obi de la mujer y lo aprisionó contra la pared junto a ella. Midori prefirió perder la prenda al momento en que una intensa furia la carcomía, para Misao y Okina fue como ver nuevamente a Aoshi cegado por el rencor, el gesto de sus ojos se había vuelto frío, era el síntoma de los asesinos _"redimidos"_ aunque en el caso de Midori ella aún no abandonaba su _"oficio"._ Cogió la espada con rapidez, apuntando el mango hacia el cuello del muchacho, la sacó de la pared con fuerza golpeándolo y dejándole sin aire, el segundo movimiento iba a cortarle la cabeza, pero nuevamente Okina interrumpió.

— Aún es muy joven Midori — dijo con tono suave cerca de su oído, la respiración de esta era agitada y solo pareció enfriarse cuando el anciano le contuvo

— No me da muchas opciones — Misao notó todo aquello, si Okina era capaz de calmarla de esa manera significaba que existía algo más entre ellos, ¿Qué sería? Ichikawa se quedó en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

— Traidores… — dijo para si, nuevamente de manera casi imperceptible. Misao procedió a colocarse de pie aún bastante mareada, alzó la vista y ahí continuaban Okina con la mujer.

— ¿Dónde esta Aoshi? — preguntó nuevamente

— Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, sabes muy bien que no te lo puedo decir…

— Te estás equivocando viejo, con todo lo ocurrido es posible que estén más cerca de matarlo — aún dichas estas palabras, que impresionaron tanto al anciano como a Misao. Okina no se atrevió a soltarla, la experiencia le decía que en cualquier momento podrían perder al muchacho.

— Creo que olvidas que hablas de Aoshi... — dijo él

— Olvidas que es el Oniwabanshu… — Okina cerró los ojos rogando por que él estuviera bien.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Midori? — preguntó finalmente el anciano, pareció todo calmarse nuevamente, ella dejó de ejercer presión contra Okina y este le soltó, entonces bajo la vista y dijo:

— Kaede nos ha traicionado, mató a Nibuya y abandono a nuestros hombres para cedérselos al gobierno — Okina frunció el ceño asustado y molesto

— Eso… eso no puede ser...— Midori alzó la vista para fijarla en el anciano una vez más, Misao lo notó y de la nada un abismo gigantesco apareció entre los dos soldados que eran ella y Kaneshi, al lado de lo que era Okina y aquella mujer, sus ojos solo hablaban de un rencor frío y endurecido por la decepción y la ira, continuó Matsuzawa entonces — Kaede irá tras Aoshi para matarlo, hizo lo mismo con Kenta y Souji, ahora esta detrás de mi y lo más probable si no cooperas, es que te mate a ti y a los tuyos — miró nuevamente, por sobre el hombro del anciano al muchacho — puedes tratar de detenerme… pero corres el mismo riesgo— entonces Okina le soltó.

Pensando más que nada en los sucesos relatados por la mujer, su amenaza de momento no le intimidaba, todo aquello tomaba un ribete tan pernicioso como nocivo; la revuelta, la traición de Kaede o de Midori, el que se cedieran hombres por dinero, que se les abandonara, que se beneficiaran de ello, con el permiso de los propios jefes. Nadie lo hubiera tolerado nunca, entonces todas esas ideas fueron arrebatadas de la nada cuando escucho.

— ¡Estás mintiendo perra!

— ¡No! — gritó Misao o eso alcanzó a escuchar Okina, antes de ser empujado al suelo con fuerza.

**ŒΩŒ**

_Los llantos de la niña, salieron trepidando por todas las aberturas de la habitación, era cierto que Nanaka le había dicho que no entrara a la habitación, que le esperara fuera, pero la urgencia de esos grititos no ayudaban a su obediencia, por alguna razón se le imagino Ujio, sufriendo y aquello solo le apresuró más en atravesar la gruesa puerta y ver que era lo que los provocaba. Nanaka demoraría algunos minutos más en volver, ¿Qué malo podría pasar?_

_Dos horas después los azotes impartidos en sus pequeños brazos, por el mismo Nobuo, le ardían con una fuerza extraña, que le carcomía el corazón. Llevaba mucho rato en aquello posición y lo más probable es que estuviera hasta la noche así. Desde ahí vio pasar al cortejo fúnebre de la mujer y su hijo, de momento habiendo sido victima de semejante injusticia poco y nada le importaba lo que ocurriera con la familia de Nariaki-sama, hasta el podía morirse si quería, vio entonces a uno de sus hijos, él que había sobrevivido al ataque y sus dos hijos. Noriyuki, se llamaba con el que se había peleado, Natsuko ella, ambos sujetos a cada mano, él no le miró mientras que ella, trataba escondiendo el rostro de desviar la vista hacia él ¿Qué edad tendrían? Era cierto que Noriyuki debía de tener uno o dos años más, Natsuko era menor que él, de eso estaba seguro. _

_De todas maneras a esas alturas Aoshi estaba tan enfadado que difícilmente pensó en la pena que debían de estar sintiendo. Habiéndose criados sin padres, no quería ni le interesaba nada más que su propio dolor, el haber sido golpeado tan duramente por Nobuo-san le hizo sentir una pena que no conocía, no era el dolor físico, a su gusto era más parecido a una traición, Nobuo-san era más leal a esa familia que a él._

_Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Nanaka le trajo comida_

— _Nobuo –san esta muy enfadado contigo _—_ Aoshi no contestó _—_ también lo estoy yo _—_ Aoshi solo guardó silencio_

— _¿No tienes nada que decir? _—_ espetó ella, solo entonces el chico le miró_

— _¿Cómo esta Ujio-Chan?_ —_ Nanaka bajó la vista, molesta y al mismo tiempo alegre, dio un suspiro y contestó_

—_Bien, baja eso _—_ le ayudó con los baldes de agua, Aoshi resintió los hombros, pero no dijo nada, bebió y comió en silencio, Nanaka se acercó a él y le limpio el rostro_ — _Buena paliza ¿no? _—_ El chico nuevamente guardo silencio _—_ si quieres puedo hablar con Nobuo-san para que minimice el castigo… _— _Aoshi la observó fijamente, cogió los dos baldes con agua y nuevamente los alzó_

— _Gracias _— _ dijo despidiéndose y se volteó dándole la espalda a la mujer_

— _¿Estás cansado?_ — _ aquellas palabras le despertaron como si hubiera sonado un juicio en su contra, no solo no había visto a la niña acercarse, si no que fue sorprendido con la _"guardia baja_", apoyado contra el pilar de madera, con los brazos caídos y los ojos cerrados ¡Durmiendo! Frente a él estaba Natsuko-sama, nieta de Nariaki- sama, el miembro más joven del Mito de la familia Tokugawa, sobrina del Shogun y la niña que defendiera en la mañana, por la cual se había trabado a golpes con Noriyuki- sama, nieto de Nariaki – sama, el varón más joven del Mito de la familia Tokugawa, sobrino del Shogun._

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda" _

_Ya era de noche ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Aoshi le miró con extrañeza a la vez que reverencia y miedo, finalmente por su causa había recibido aquella paliza y castigo, la chica agachó la cabeza y dijo:_

— _Gomen… por lo de Noriyuki-san, él nunca hace esas cosas… _— _aquello si que le pareció inaudito, no solo se cometían injusticias e impartían castigos en nombre de aquél chico si no que también se daban disculpas, si tan solo el tuviera aquél poder…pensó con rencor. Aún así en lo que había visto, resultaban ser niños muy crueles, Nanaka, Nobuo-san ni Ujio-Chan serían felices si él fuera así, entonces desechó la idea de querer ser como ellos. Nuevamente guardó silencio y no dijo nada, pues fuera del resentimiento, entendía que no debía de involucrarse con los niños del castillo, miró nuevamente la luna, estaba alta, al menos era verano, en invierno no hubiera soportado aquél castigo, miró a la niña y dijo:_

— _Es muy tarde para que este levantada Natsuko-sama _— _ la chica también fijó su vista en la luna_

— _Lo sé _—_ contestó _

— _Si la encuentran acá le regañaran_

— _¿Tienes miedo a que te castiguen de nuevo?_ — _ Aoshi sintió una punzada en su orgullo, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba en el castillo se había quejado, no lo hizo al recibir aquél castigo aún cuando fuera una injusticia ¡Y esta niña venía a llamarle miedoso! Hizo un gesto de disgusto y desvió la vista, ofendido._

— _No _—_ contestó secamente._

— _Gomen _— _se disculpó_ _ nuevamente la niña _— _ te traje esto _— _ agregó, dejando a los pies del chico un tazón de arroz, pan y agua. Aoshi se sintió aún más herido en su orgullo, desvío nuevamente la vista frunciendo el ceño_ — _Sé que tienes hambre __— afirmó ella._

— _No es necesario, no lo necesito_

— _Claro que sí, te estuve observando todo el día, solo comiste en la tarde_

— _Gracias a ustedes _— _contestó por primera vez con tono enojado, entonces la muchacha reacciono de manera inesperada, sonrió cabizbaja y en un extraño gesto de disculpa extendió los brazos con sus obsequios hacia él. Lo siguiente lo desarmó de una extraña manera y se vio impedido a negarse_

— _Por favor _— _ suplicó ella con tono entre inocente y somnoliento _— _¿Me perdonas Aoshi-san?_ — _ la chica sabía su nombre y no solo eso, le trataba como a un igual, además le resultó grato, ver aquella figura recogida en un tranquilo gesto de culpabilidad para reclamar su perdón, llevaba un pijama blanco y con el cabello oscuro, le recordó a las muñecas que pululaban la habitación en la cual les habían encerrado en la mañana, además de un extraño brillo en los ojos que llamó su atención. Agradeció que fuera de noche, así no se notaria el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, mas debía de mantener la compostura, no fuera una trampa, como la de la mañana._

— _No es necesario Natusko-sama _— _ dijo ya más tranquilo, la chica hizo un puchero de decepción._

— _Al menos coge lo que te he traído... _— _Aoshi dio un suspiro_

— _Esta bien _—_ inmediatamente una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la niña, Aoshi dejo los baldes en el suelo y se sentó a comer, no quería admitirlo pero el hambre le rompía el estómago, así que devoró hasta el último grano atragantándose en el clásico sabor del gohan y el líquido que le trajeran para refrescarse. _

_Cuando terminó, ella le observaba absorta, como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un niño comer, Aoshi le miró algo avergonzado._

— _¿Quieres más?_ — _ preguntó ella, él negó con la cabeza, no es que estuviera satisfecho, pero supuso que seria un grave error el pedir más, se colocó de pie y solemnemente dijo_

— _Es hora de que se marche_

— _Oh... Si, lo siento _—_ Aoshi cogió nuevamente los baldes con agua y volvió a su posición, la niña camino unos pasos y luego se detuvo volteándose _— _Tengo otro obsequio – dijo, Aoshi negó con la cabeza_

— _No es necesario, Natsuko-sama ya ha hecho… _—_ el frío cálido le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, quedo absorto y sorprendido, inmovilizado completamente, sintió como las piernas obligadas por los nervios comenzaban a temblar._

— _Yo arreglaré todo esto _—_ dijo ella, pero Aoshi no le escuchó, todos esos segundos desaparecieron de su vida cuando reaccionó debió dejar los baldes en el suelo, ella, en tanto, ya había desaparecido._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Revelación**_

La mujer escupió sangre al momento en que azotó un fuerte cabezazo a la cara del muchacho, este retrocedió y Midori decidió que había tenido suficiente piedad con ese chiquillo, se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a sacarle el rostro.

— ¡Traidor bastardo! — gritó cuando vio la kunai clavada en su herida, fue esta misma la que le impidió moverse con velocidad, pues de la nada Misao se colocó frente a ella cubriendo al chico. Difícilmente aquello detendría a la mujer y simplemente corrió hacia ellos, enfurecida a más no poder.

Atacó con su wakizaki pero Misao desvió el ataque con una kunai, lanzó una patada al costado herido, mas no vio el golpe directo que esta envío a su cuello con la espada envainada, ambas golpearon al mismo tiempo, si bien la fuerza de Midori era mayor, fue Misao quién causo más daño, aunque la mujer tenía más experiencia, la arcada provocada por su golpe llevo a Misao al suelo, pero Midori estaba demasiado encabronada como para dejarlo así. La cogió del pelo y con fuerza la alzó, ya habiendo recapacitado un momento sumo y resto sus opciones, lo mejor era actuar con calma. Colocó la hoja de su espada al nivel del cuello de Misao. La muchacha quiso resistirse, pero Midori se lo impidió

— Es cierto — dijo — eres muy molesta — entonces la golpeo en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente. Okina solo pudo observar, si bien había tenido luchas arduas. Aquella desconcentración ante el ataque que casi le atrapa, le hizo notar que quizás, tal vez ya no estaba para esas correrías

— Ya que no has decidido nada — interrumpió la mujer, retrocediendo con Misao en sus brazos — saldrás y detendrás esto, llamaras a mis hombres y expulsaras a los de Kaneshiro, esperaré a que Aoshi regrese, si nada de eso ocurre la degollaré frente a ti, si uno de los hombres de Kaneshiro se resiste a detener todo, la degollaré frente a ti, si tratan de cruzar el cerco que organizaras a mi alrededor, la degollare frente a ti… — acercó peligrosamente la hoja hasta el cuello de la muchacha, lo que alteró a Okina

— Morirás si le haces daño…

— También ella y será tu culpa anciano… — entonces la mujer desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la habitación de Aoshi.

Afuera el enfrentamiento seguía y ella podía escucharlo, así como escucho a Okina impartir órdenes, cayó entonces al suelo y no tardó en recostarse empujando el cuerpo de Misao a un lado, apretó los dientes y se arrancó el Kunai

— Perro bastardo… — murmuró.

**ŒΩŒ**

El Oniwabanshu no se caracterizaba por realizar ataques a pleno día, menos en un lugar que no conocieran y en donde a su vez no pudieran ocultarse con facilidad. Por ello cuanto Aoshi notó que le seguían en aquella pequeña aldea, no hizo más que huir, a penas pudo tomo sus cosas, dejo la mitad del dinero que llevaba y se esfumó. Obviamente le siguieron y aunque estaba debilitado, se sintió más liviano. Avanzó a grandes zancadas por la nieve apresurando el paso, debía de aprovechar ahora que la tormenta había amainado, así le era más fácil el soportar el dolor de su herida.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando frente a él aparecieron tres ninjas, dos a cada costado y uno en la retaguardia, Aoshi no se hizo esperar, se estaba molestando por tanta lentitud, la suya propia y la del resto. Saltó entonces sobre el muchacho que fuera enviado a cortarle el paso desde atrás, este trató de retroceder pero Shinomori conectó con fuerza su codo en la entrepierna.

— ¡Basta Shinomori-san! — escucho en una voz lejana y familiar, de todas maneras no se dejo impresionar, así que desarmó al soldado caído.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto fríamente

— Soy yo — dijo aquél de la voz lejana, al momento en que se quitaba la máscara, Aoshi le observo sin inmutarse, hace años que no veía a Hisashi, este parecía contento.

— ¿Vienes a matarme?

— Tengo la orden de protegerlo y llevarlo cuanto antes a Kyoto — Aoshi abrió grande los ojos, desconfiado.

— Matsuzawa-san dijo _"El lago se desborda sobre la luna y en el campo esperare" _— solo entonces reaccionó, casi con alegría, se dejó caer de bruces en la nieve para finalmente recostarse, miro al chiquillo que había golpeado y este aún sujetaba con fuerza la parte vulnerada.

— Lo lamento chico — se disculpó, antes de llevarse un pan oculto a la boca.

— ¡Vamos muchachos, ayudemos al señor Aoshi! — escuchó antes de ver a varios hombres abalanzarse sobre él — Tenemos una posta de caballos a unos cuatro kilómetros, es importante que se recupere Shinomori-san

— Tenemos que ir Kyoto

— El grupo de Matsuzawa esta ahí

— ¿Entonces ustedes sabían de mi paradero?

— Solo lo conocimos hace un par de noches, hasta antes de eso le buscamos sin pista alguna

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?

— Uno de los correos que se dirigía a Tokio encontró los cadáveres de los Oniwabanshu que te atacaron — Aoshi miró al muchacho, Hisashi tenía veinte y cinco, y Shinomori le había entrenado por un par de años, se habían separado cuando el muchacho contaba con dieciocho, el muchacho se había dejado crecer el cabello y por sus formas entendía que era un soldado experimentado.

— ¡Magoro! — llamó este a uno, Aoshi lo reconoció como al chico que había sido su victima, aún se sujetaba la entrepierna y caminaba con dificultad — Ayuda a Shinomori –san con esta herida — le ordenó, aquel muchacho era un niño, no debía pasar los quince, se acercó con timidez a él y le reviso la herida.

— ¿Era una hoja envenenada? — Aoshi asintió

— Tiene suerte Shinomori-san, el veneno se congeló en la superficie de su piel

— ¿Y la herida? — el muchacho tanteó logrando la incomodidad de Shinomori, este no estaba acostumbrado a esos toqueteos.

— Solo atravesó la carne, no alcanzó a tocar ningún tendón importante — miró entonces a Aoshi y seriamente le dijo — el dolor se causo por la tensión generada en los vasos superficiales, a esto contribuyó el veneno permitiendo una infección, esos campesinos limpiaron muy bien su herida, Shinomori-san — este respiro aún más aliviado, en tanto el muchacho comenzó rápidamente su misión de coserlo, no pudo evitar mirar con atención la profunda cicatriz que le surcaba el pecho, Aoshi lo notó, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse con los recuerdos de sus combates, ahora le urgían las respuestas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? — preguntó finalmente.

— Matsuzawa se ha revelado

— ¿Y ustedes le han seguido? — todos asintieron

— ¿Le dio muerte a Okotsu?

— No lo sé Shinomori-san, me encontraba fuera de la sede de Niigata cuando todo ocurrió, solo Takami estuvo ahí !Noma¡ — otro de los muchachos se acercó, Aoshi no lo reconoció, aunque conoció a Iori Takami, supuso que debería ser la madre del chico que se acercaba, el parecido era evidente.

— Señor

— Cuéntale a Shinomori lo ocurrido

— Solo vi la discusión entre Matsuzawa-san y Okotsu-sama — Aoshi le miró con atención, al menos estaba a salvo. Ahora podría recuperar fuerzas así como esclarecer su cabeza para poder actuar adecuadamente, dio un hondo suspiro y fijo la vista en el muchacho. Cada vez se acercaba más y más a la verdad.

**ŒΩŒ**

— _Ve asearte _—_ le había ordenado Nobuo-san con tono frío y duro, indicándole que aún estaba enfadado con él. Aoshi supuso que no le enviarían a asearse si pensaban en propinarle otra paliza. Nanaka le limpió y le entregó ropas limpias._

— _¿Para que te necesita Nobuo-san?_ — _le preguntó Aoshi negó con la cabeza_

— _No lo sé _—_ mientras aquella respuesta hacia eco en su cabeza recordó a la niña. _

_"La atraparon y me culpó", "Quizás me están aseando para venderme" _

_Le asaltó a su cabeza y con espanto recordó que dejaría a Ujio solo si eso ocurría, ya llevaba casi dos días sin verle y al parecer hoy no sería la excepción._

_Muchas de esas ideas se apartaron de su cabeza, cuando ambos, él y Nobuo-san se internaron en los jardines que daban al palacio de los niños, el día anterior también los había visitado, pero con la urgencia poca atención prestó a aquellos detalles que en aquél momento le maravillaban; Un puente se alzaba sobre una pequeña corriente que finalizaba en los rincones del castillo, en esta se gestaba una batalla entre navíos a escala, los bandos estaban desordenados pero daba lo mismo, a Ujio le hubiera encantado dejarse caer ahí, pasando el puente un fino empedrado formaba un camino directo hasta la entrada del pequeño palacio. Entorno a este camino, por el lado derecho del muchacho, había recreada una batalla de samuráis y a la izquierda una ciudad, aunque no supo descifrar cual. Entraron finalmente para encontrarse con una estancia tapizada con mantos de dragones, repisas llenas de armadoras de todos los tamaños y muñecas, se les hizo al avanzar por el pasillo alfombrado de un claro verde, para finalmente entrar a una recámara. _

_Lo primero que Aoshi vio fue al joven Noriyuki sentado frente a la entrada, con un aspecto serio que llamó tanto su atención como él mismo solía llamarla. Ahora que tenía más tiempo para observarlo todo, notó como este trataba de mantener la vista baja, ocultando parte de su rostro, vio y río para si con satisfacción al notar que Noriyuki –sama no había salido tan bien parado de la pelea entre los dos; sonrió y se preocupó que el muchacho le viera, este hizo un abierto desprecio en respuesta, cosa que Aoshi no tomo en cuenta. _

_Dejando de lado al muchacho tonto, siguió recorriendo la habitación con los ojos hasta toparse con una figura familiar, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y de estos colgaban holgadas sedas. Era Natsuko quién posaba para su padre y este estaba frente a ella ¿zurciendo?, la chica lo vio antes que su padre, le sonrió abiertamente y con tierno gesto, cosa que fastidio en algo al muchacho, le resultaba manipulador, ya que así había conseguido que él comiera lo que ella le había llevado, y que tal vez fuera la razón por la cual se encontraba nuevamente ahí._

— _Otosan _— _ le vio gesticular, e inmediatamente su padre giró hacia ellos, se colocó de pie y con rapidez se encamino._

— _Nobuo-san _—_ dijo e hizo una inclinación que este siguió, Aoshi le miró extrañado rara vez veía a un noble que se comportara de aquella manera con sus sirvientes, trató de grabar sus facciones para reconocerlo más tarde , pero Nobuo-san, al notar que no se inclinaba, lo asió con fuerza de la cabeza obligándole a agacharla, por alguna razón, en aquél momento le pareció obvio que él fuera su padre, aunque no supo conectar bien los sucesos sobre este hombre tan extraño y Natsuko._

_Poco había escuchado de él, hasta su llegada al castillo hace dos días, era el cuarto hijo de Nariaki-sama y solo eso había podido recoger de toda la información que en aquellos momentos pululaba en el castillo. Le pareció extraño el no verle afligido por la reciente muerte de su esposa e hijo mayor, de hecho solo Noriyuki parecía afectado._

— _Así que tú golpeaste a Noriyuki... _—_ dijo de pronto sacándole de sus cavilaciones, en un tono de voz que Aoshi no supo reconocer ni como alentador o negativo. Nobuo guardó silencio, aunque se lamento, si nuevamente le hacían golpear al muchacho, estaba decidido a no cumplir la orden. Aoshi le miró casi asustado, Nobuo asintió, el muchacho miró al hombre y contestó_

— _Si señor_

— _¿Y por que fue eso?_ — _ preguntó nuevamente con ese tono tan extraño, miró a su hijo y este le devolvió el gesto tan fríamente como le había recibido _— _¿Eh Noriyuki? _—_ Aoshi maldijo al muchacho por lo bajo, así como a su padre ¿Cuál era la intención? ¿Castigarlo de nuevo, hacerle contar todas esas patrañas otra vez? Aoshi miró al hombre con odio, mas este le sonrió. Cosa que le extraño sobremanera _— _Natsuko… _—_ dijo entonces llamando a la niña, esta se acercó a él y le abrazo por la piernas, su padre contestó el gesto arrullándole la cabeza, desordenándole los cabellos, le sacó una alegre sonrisa._

_Aoshi no pudo moverse o gesticular nada, estaba ahí parado sin quitarle la vista de encima, eran tan…tan…sintió ganas de tomarle el rostro y apretarle las mejillas como si fueran arena o azúcar._

— _Otosan... _— _dijo la niña _— _Aoshi –san, solo me defendió…_

**ŒΩŒ**

Nuevamente despertó, aunque esta vez algo alterado, por las risas de los hombres, vio enfrente de él a la fogata que le calentaba el cuerpo, dándole la sensación de tibieza y seguridad, miró a los muchachos que le resguardaban. Hablaban a voz baja, riéndose y comentado la situación en la cual se habían visto envueltos, es cierto que eran como él, pero a la vez tan diferentes, bastaba con notar el brillo de sus ojos para saber cuán inocentes eran, y aún así estaban insertos en una batalla demasiado sucia como para entenderla, imagino que tal vez sería una injusticia, él ya había luchado contra todo aquello. El que esta historia se repitiera, ahora envuelta en todos los ribetes tan vergonzosos para su grupo, le señalaba que estos nuevos agentes y hombres, si, estaban preparados para enfrentar esta tormenta, dispuestos a morir por la causa que defendían. No era tan diferente a su época, el que tuvieran aquella mirada le hizo preguntarse si habría sido así mismo con él y con todos los que habían tomado las armas a su lado. Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que le viera, el último paseo que dieran por Kyoto, antes de que ella se marchara y recordó todas esas palabras. Suspiro cansado, Hisashi, lo notó y se acercó a él.

— Si se siente algo mareado — dijo — es por el sedante, Magoro cauterizo su herida, partiremos en dos horas Aoshi-san, le recomiendo que descanse — basto aquella escueta información para que sus párpados cedieran rápidamente al sueño, no podía evitarlo, no era solo el cansancio, cada vez que evocaba su recuerdo quería volverse a ellos, quizás así podría sentirle nuevamente.

**ŒΩŒ**

Soun, Akira y Nobuhiro, era los tres ordenanzas principales de Matsuzawa, a Okina le costó un feroz combate contra Kaneshiro el obligar a los miembros del Oniwabanshu a ceder a las peticiones de Midori, armados con esto a su favor los seguidores de la mujer tomaron rápida posesión del Aoya en sí, resguardando fuertemente la posición de esta que aún permanecía encerrada con Misao dentro de la habitación de Aoshi.

Okina por su parte conocía a Soun y Akira, le había tocado entrenarlos en su tiempo cuando ambos eran niños, Nobuhiro en tanto, era algo así como el recadero de Midori, se alegró al saber que era respetado por estos poderosos hombres, quienes le trataban de sama. De todas maneras todos parecían irrefrenables en su lealtad hacia ella, ni todo el respeto que le demostraban pudo disuadirlos de amenazarle de muerte en cuando trató de ingresar en la posición de la mujer.

Omasu reapareció junto a Kuro, ambos habían sido reducidos por estos tres hombres, quienes les habían mantenido a resguardo de toda la batalla en si, por lo tanto se encontraban bien. Por órdenes de Okina y sin que Midori le colocara problemas, se atendieron a todos los heridos, sin importar el bando. Se obligó de esta manera a retroceder al grupo de Kaneshiro, quién tampoco tenía intenciones de dejar que dieran muerte Makimachi, él por su parte acogió a Kaneshi y juntos establecieron un rodeo sobre el Aoya vigilando, todos, atentamente el regreso de Aoshi.

Okina se transformó en el encargado de informar a Midori todo lo que ocurría así como exigía, noticias sobre el estado de Misao

— ¿Aún no ha despertado? — preguntó

— Intento hacerlo… — contestó ella – la deje inconsciente

— ¡Midori! — exclamo indignado

— No te alteres anciano… no creo que a la niña le guste estar en cautiverio, es mejor para todos si no se resiste… — era cierto aunque no podía dejar de verlo como una violación a la propia Misao.

La mañana finalmente llegó sin que la lluvia se detuviera.

De momento lo único que ella podía ver era a la muchacha, la recordaba de niña, cuando era una pequeña de tres o cuatro años, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le viera, ella ya llevaba varios años al lado de Aoshi, y ya se había convertido en una mujer, meditó sobre esas ideas y se pregunto si es que él habría rehecho su vida o la esperaría a ella, si era así no tenía como culparlo, finalmente ella le había dejado. Se presionó el costado con fuerza, la puntada de la herida le molestó, pero debería de esperar si deseaba llamar a uno de los médicos del grupo, rasgo su obi desasiéndose de él, para amarrarlo con fuerza sobre su cintura, Soun le había revisado, pero más que una leve sutura no había hecho mucho.

De todas maneras le serviría para ganar tiempo hasta la llegada de Aoshi, solo entonces vería si aquella herida le resultaría problemática o no.

**ŒΩŒ**

— ¿Dijiste que Okina puso en duda la posición del señor Kaede? — Kaneshi observó fijamente a su superior

— Eso no es exacto Kaneshiro-sensei, solo fue distante en cuanto a los comentarios sobre la culpabilidad de Matsuzawa-san

— Pero la defendió cuando tu atacaste ¿No? — el muchacho negó

— El me defendió a mí… pero aún así, en ningún momento mostro lealtad fija a Kaede-sama — Kaneshiro suspiró cansado

— Es normal… — comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro – Matsuzawa tiene una historia mucho más antigua con Nenji, ambos eran soldados antiguos…

— ¿Es por ello que le resguarda? — preguntó uno de su grupo, Kaneshiro negó al instante

— Creo que teme más por la vida de Makimachi-san, además no creo que Matsuzawa la hubiera tomado de rehén si contaba con la fidelidad de el grupo de Kyoto… — volvió a su puesto y paso a sentarse pensativo — creo que ella también esta desesperada y se está jugando sus últimas piezas…

— Hasta que llegue Shinomori-san… ¿Nos apoyará él? — Kaneshiro negó cansado

— Su historia con Matsuzawa es aún más _"problemática"_ confiemos en que sepa diferenciar en este asunto — Kaneshi bajó la vista

— ¿Por que confían tanto en ella?

— Es complicado de explicar, solo visualízalo así, si nos dijeran que Kaede-sama ha cometido el peor de los crímenes ¿Lo creerías de inmediato? — Kaneshi negó recordando las palabras que dijera Matsuzawa sobre el actual líder de los Oniwabanshu en Niigata

— ¿Usted, Kaneshiro-sama le cree? — este le miró fijamente, por su parte él ya era un soldado experimentado, que no había tenido la oportunidad de estar presente para definir mejor la situación y su bando propio, y solo se encontró con una batalla a medio camino, conocía a todos los muchachos que apoyaban a Kaede y más por ellos que por el líder en cuestión había decidido permanecer en aquél grupo. Le molestaba aquella ciega lealtad a la cual este los había arrastrado, eran demasiado jóvenes e idealistas para manipularlos así, sobre todo cuando la facción opositora era tan hábil y letal.

De momento a todos solo les quedaba esperar que se vislumbrara Aoshi, aunque no se recibían noticias, tanto Okina como Matsuzawa, no habían tenido acceso a la información sobre su paradero. Y a su vez el grupo que traía a este de vuelta, había decidió mantenerse junto, el enviar a una sola persona con el mensaje de el encuentro de Aoshi, podía revelar ciertos peligros, si se les presentaba una emboscada, así como si el mensaje y mensajero era interceptado.

Hisashi decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse en calma, rogaba al igual que Aoshi que Matsuzawa mantuviera la situación en calma, le beneficiaba a la mujer el hecho de llevar consigo a los elementos más experimentados del grupo. Eso en cierto sentido era capaz de tranquilizarle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_N/A:_**

**_Bien, bien he corregido el capitulo, ya que al releerlo me he dado cuenta de que esta muy flojo, demasiado resumido en algo que a mi gusto resultó bastante definitivo en el pasado de Aoshi, en fin, espero que lo disfruten más que su versión anterior. Y ahora me voy por el siguiente. _**

**_PD: La música de EL ULTIMO SAMURAI, así como la de RUROUNI KENSHIN, resultan verdaderamente inspiradoras._**

* * *

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Pasado**_

Ya había anochecido, el cambio en el ambiente se lo decía, el suelo se había vuelto frío, así como una pequeña ventisca que se colaba por algún lado en la habitación le daba suavemente en el rostro. Cerró la boca saboreando la sequedad que se había impregnado en su paladar, quiso beber algo de té, o al menos esa fue la sensación que se coló de su cabeza a su garganta.

— Okina…— musitó, llamando al viejo, Matsuzawa alzó la vista para observar a la chica, quizás el hambre era lo que le hacía despertar.

— No está… ha salido — contestó secamente, haciendo por primera vez despertar a la realidad a Misao Makimachi, esta lo recordó y entendió de inmediato, trató de colocarse de pie pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo evitó — Debes estar algo mareada… — la calma de su despertar se vio sacudida ante la pasividad de aquella mujer que había venido a desbaratarlo todo, sintió rápidamente furia, una terca e intensa furia.

— ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO? — gritó sin poder controlar las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, el hecho de que aún se mantuviera atada no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarla, vio como Midori se llevaba una mano al rostro en un gesto que creyó era de arrepentimiento, mas cuando esta alzó la vista en su dirección seguía siendo fría y fija, Misao podía ver como calculaba la situación y analizaba su comportamiento, ¿La mataría en aquél momento? Como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo.

— Sería inútil esperar a que despertaras solo para matarte — giró entonces el rostro hacia el ventanal — no tendría sentido… — dicho esto se cogió el costado derecho cerca de la costilla — ¡estúpido muchacho! — susurró para sí, miró nuevamente a Misao — aunque si vuelves a gritar quizás me limite a dejarte inconsciente hasta que mueras de hambre — el tono frío de la mujer solo fastidió aún más a Misao, quién apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, no es que tuviera miedo de morir, pero en aquél momento lo que deseaba era saber en qué había terminado el combate y si se mantenía despierta era posible que incluso hablara con Okina. Procedió entonces a usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para calmarse.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo finalmente tragándose en parte su orgullo, Matsuzawa le miró con renovado interés, era lo más inteligente que se podía hacer en un minuto así y ella lo entendía, supo que aquello era en parte la mano de Okina, como la de Aoshi.

— Todo se ha calmado — contestó con tranquilidad — esperamos a Shinomori — finalizó mirando fijamente a la muchacha, aquél gesto no dejaba de darle escalofríos a Misao, le recordaba demasiado al tiempo en que Aoshi estuviera perdido bajo el mando de Makoto Shishio, cuando era un verdadero asesino, eso no le alentó en lo absoluto. En una ocasión bajo aquellas circunstancias Aoshi no había tenido problema en atacar a Okina y si era posible darle muerte, si esta mujer era capaz de actuar de semejante manera lo más probable es que estuviera controlándose, sin mencionar que tanto ella como Kaneshi le habían provocado y agravado heridas ya existentes. Hasta el momento las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido eran Kaoru, Omasu y Okon y al menos de estas dos últimas Misao estaba al mismo nivel cosa que no había ocurrido con ella, finalmente la pelea entre ambas no había sido en igualdad de condiciones.

Analizar aquello solo le humillaba y no había opción alguna de liberarse inmediatamente de las cuerdas que le ataban así como de la presencia de la mujer. Notó y entendió que pensando en ello, nada sacaría necesitaba distraerse e informarse, lo mejor era hablar ya.

— ¿Has venido a matar a Aoshi? — Matsuzawa esbozo una sonrisa, miró a Misao con un gesto más tranquilo y suave.

— Ya no… o al menos así será hasta que él se decida…

— ¿Decida qué? — inquirió Misao, Matsuzawa le observó con atención y contestó.

— El lado del cual se pondrá... — Misao arrugo el ceño e inmediatamente contraataco.

— ¡Eres tú quién ha dividido a todos! — espetó molesta

— ¡Cállate! — replicó de inmediato Midori — ¿Qué sabes tú? Solo vives en tu mundo perdido acá en Kyoto, cuando no tienes idea de que es lo que ocurre a tu alrededor…

— Sé que vivíamos en paz hasta que tú nos traicionaste — al escuchar esto Matsuzawa río escandalosamente a carcajada limpia.

— Será mejor que guardes silencio — dijo con calma — o quizás no respete la tregua y te mate aquí mismo — Misao apretó los dientes consciente de que se encontraba a merced de esa mujer.

— Okina no te dejara…— fue lo único que pudo replicar.

— Es cierto y quizás por consideración a él deberías calmarte, es él quien se está arriesgando para evitar que Kaneshiro irrumpa aquí y nos mate a todos de una buena vez…

Aquello le sonó a esperanza, dentro de lo que sabía Kaneshiro era un soldado respetado por Okina, alguien en quién si se podía confiar, aunque en su momento también había entendido que esa mujer había sido de confianza, todo era demasiado enredado como para declarar absoluta una verdad. Estaba la de Kaneshi, que decía que ella era una asesina, estaba la de Okina, quién le daba el beneficio de la duda, estaba la de sí misma que concordaba más con la del muchacho y estaba la de ella, sentada ahí en frente, sosteniéndose una herida, con esa mirada fría y sin remordimientos. Solo una voluntad entregada completamente a una idea era capaz de obligar a una persona a arriesgarlo todo y a todos, lo sabía por qué lo había visto, en Aoshi y ahora en esa mujer. Entonces algo parecido a un malestar interno que le perforo el corazón se hizo hueco en su pecho.

_"Este es el amor de Aoshi"_

Era por ello que esperaba al ya mencionado, era por ello que Okina le daba aquella ventaja y le obedecía a pesar de haber irrumpido en el Aoya con tanta violencia. El viejo temía lo que podría desatarse si es que se atrevían a tocarle un pelo.

De pronto la necesidad de saber la verdad, se hizo más urgente que el querer a esa mujer lejos de ahí, si ella no era quién su corazón le decía, al menos sabía y conocía a aquella que había obligado Aoshi a rechazarla. Presto más atención en sus facciones y en las formas de su cuerpo, era el cuerpo de una mujer, no el de una niña, menos el de un niño. El rostro que en su momento le había parecido deformado por la frialdad y la ira, se había tranquilizado para demostrar líneas suaves y si no conociera su fuerza diría que frágiles. Sus ojos cuando no la miraban tenían una fijeza especial, acorde con la misma frialdad que le diera escalofríos, pero que en vez de ser vacíos estaban llenos de… no lo sabía, algo. Era imposible que en tiempos mejores esa mujer no fuera hermosa y con otras ropas que fuera deseable.

— ¿Qué tanto miras niña? — preguntó de manera brusca sacándola de sus ideas, con dificultad Misao se incorporó para quedar sentada, tragó pesadamente, respiró y habló.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? — Matsuzawa volvió la vista hacia ella y sonrío con crueldad.

— ¿Hablas de Aoshi y yo? — preguntó sin cambiar un ápice aquél gesto lleno de burla. Misao asintió tratando de no dejar entrever lo que su cabeza maquinaba, entonces la mujer desvió nuevamente la vista y miró hacia el exterior, era mejor así, cuando no la observaba Matsuzawa volvía a ser humana — Desde siempre… — contestó finalmente — desde que él era un criado huérfano en el castillo de Edo — aquello tomó a Misao por sorpresa, lo único que sabía de Aoshi, se remontaba a cuando este tomo el liderazgo de los Oniwabanshu a los quince años, antes de aquello no había existido Aoshi dentro de la historia del Japón, entonces la sensación de ver sobre un pozo desconocido la embargo terriblemente, y entendió con mucha mayor molestia que antes, que realmente no sabía nada de Shinomori. Solo lo que todos sabían. En cambio ella…

— ¿Era un criado? — repitió Misao, tratando de asimilar las ideas que en aquél momento le rondaban por la cabeza.

— Uno muy antipático, claro, no hablaba con nadie y solo vivía para su hermano — Otra sorpresa, Aoshi había tenido un hermano, Matsuzawa se volteó — ¿Okina no te lo contó? — Misao negó, la mujer alzó las cejas en un primer gesto que Makimachi considero gentil — Que extraño, es normal que Aoshi no cuente nada de su infancia…. O realmente de nada, pero Okina estuvo ahí… si le hubieras preguntado no tendrías que tolerar esta historia de mí

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó hostil Misao, las presentes circunstancias le habían hecho olvidar el decoro propio del trato hacia los soldados más experimentados. Entonces otro gesto que a Misao le pareció gentil se extendió en el rostro de aquella mujer a modo de media sonrisa.

— A nada… nada — dijo hundiendo el rostro con calma y desviando nuevamente la vista.

— ¿Okina estuvo ahí? — preguntó finalmente Misao, atosigada por la duda, esta vez Matsuzawa no volteó hacia ella y solo contestó.

— Si… él llegó junto a varios soldados, era la mano derecha del aquél entonces Okashira Hayato — solo entonces le miró — tu abuelo — la sorpresa la obligó a dejar de lado su curiosidad por Aoshi, aquella mujer conocía a su abuelo, a su abuelo de sangre, el hombre que había pedido a Okina ser jefe, puesto que este había rechazado para que Aoshi lo ocupara.

— ¿Conociste a mi abuelo? — otro gesto lleno de gentileza se extendió en el rostro de Midori

— Él nos enseñó el Kaiten a Shinomori, Noriyuki y a mí, tu padre lo dominaba a la perfección, en eso superaba a tu abuelo… — Misao debió de tragar, esa mujer y Aoshi, habían conocido a su padre, entonces algo amargo subió por su garganta. ¿Por qué Aoshi no hablaba jamás de él? ¿Por qué Okina no lo había hecho?

— Jamás nadie ha mencionado nunca a mi padre… — dijo entonces, casi olvidando lo que la mujer le había relatado, alzó la vista y le miró — ¿Por qué? — Matsuzawa se encogió de hombros.

— No me corresponde a mi decirlo… — otra sombra se cernió sobre Misao, tenía que existir algo vergonzoso en todo aquello si nadie le decía nada, si Okina no le había contado nada. Entonces otra poderosa duda la asaltó y concordando con aquello soltó la pregunta.

— ¿Y mi madre? — Matsuzawa contestó de inmediato.

— Nanaka era su nombre

_"Nanaka"_

— Era una chica muy alegre…

— ¿Qué fue de ella?

— Murió cuando naciste tú, Aoshi la quería mucho… fue la primera vez que le vi llorar.

No pudo continuar, todo aquello era demasiado, su abuelo, su padre, su madre, Aoshi llorando. Y ella lo había visto todo. No sabía si eran celos o curiosidad lo que la obligaba a preguntar más, quería saber más, pero no estaba segura de poder con todo aquello. Pero la urgencia de la necesidad le empujaba a no cejar a insistir, aunque el miedo…

_"¿Miedo a mi historia?"_

Misao alzó la vista, Matsuzawa nuevamente no le prestaba atención, no era a su historia a lo que temía, si no a lo que esta significaba para aquél a quién amaba, para esa mujer que estaba frente a ella. Entonces recordando la noche en que declarara sus sentimientos a Aoshi, se forzó a si misma a ser tajante y preguntar de una vez.

— ¿Fuiste tú, amante de Aoshi? — Matsuzawa volteó a ella bruscamente y con sorpresa, solo ese gesto bastó para que el corazón de Misao volviera a resquebrajarse, aunque ahora no escuchó cristales rotos y la lengua no se le secó, en parte sabía que eso se debía a que ella había madurado sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi, y si él amaba a esa mujer y era correspondido, ella sería feliz.

— No creo que debas escuchar esa respuesta

— Bastan esas palabras para confirmarlo

— No seas tan engreída… tú no sabes nada de mi ¿Por qué sospechas eso? — era cierto, ella no le conocía y de hecho la opinión que tenía sobre ella no era la mejor. Pero así mismo Misao sabía que el camino y la vida de un guerrero, de un espadachín, difícilmente era guiada por una historia de blancos y negros, sin embargo, testaruda como era no se dejó.

— Aún no me has contestado

— Entonces te pregunto ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? — ella había sido la amante de Aoshi, ahora estaba casi segura, aun así necesitaba escucharla.

— Si, lo estoy… — Midori, alzó el mentón, se presionó nuevamente el costado en la herida que Kaneshi le dejara y se apoyó contra la pared.

— Muy bien… — dijo y sin mirarla volvió la vista al cielo —… Mi verdadero nombre es Natsuko

**ŒΩŒ**

_— No es así — dijo Natsuko-sama, mientras cogía el pincel de Ujio, se lo colocaba en la mano y con delicadeza guiaba al niño en el trazado de su nombre, Aoshi no le quitó la vista de encima, a su lado Noriyuki-sama, parecía aburrido y con los brazos cruzados leía el tratado de Musashi, sobre los Cinco anillos, la mayoría de los hijos de Nariaki- sama, se habían negado a enviar a sus hijos a esa improvisada escuela que el padre de Natsuko había creado, con el fin de enseñarle a los sirvientes a leer y a escribir. Nanaka le había comentado a otras mujeres en las cocinas sobre aquella idea, y él había escuchado todo._

_— Nariaki- sama, no se mostró muy contento, ya que según el de que servía enseñar a los sirvientes si bastaba con que estos, supieran hacer sus mandados y nada más…_

_— En eso tiene razón…— dijo la cocinera — cuando los sirvientes aprenden sobre el mundo empiezan a exigir más y más…_

_—… en fin, pero Seidama – san, alegó que si eran sirvientes agradecidos el que supieran leer, los haría más leales así como útiles… — Aoshi realmente no había entendido mucho con respecto a eso, solo que al pasar un par de días, Nobuo-san le mandó a llamar, junto a Ujio para que se presentaran en el palacio de los niños, y ahí fue donde comenzaron sus clases._

La idea de saber leer y escribir le entusiasmo, y pronto demostró ser bueno en ello, en cuanto a los hijos del daimyō solo Natsuko-sama y Noriyuki, asistieron. Desde lo ocurrido entre ambos niños, no habían vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna, aunque Natsuko-sama era bastante atenta con Ujio, lo que terminó convirtiendo a ambos niños en amigos, su hermano era un par de años menor que ella y cedía gustoso a todos los caprichos de la niña, varias veces la vio vestirlo como si de un muñeco se tratara, sin que su hermano hiciera nada más que reír y reír. La situación en si no le afectaba, sentía por esos niños, la misma cercanía que estos mostraban hacia él, era hostil con Noriyuki y gentil con Natsuko, pero jamás diría que ellos eran amigos. Para él los únicos eran Nobuo-san y Nanaka. Pero no eran chicos de su edad.

Fue entonces como Natsuko, poco a poco fue adueñándose de su entorno, primero de su hermano para luego pasar a Nanaka y al mismo Nobuo-san. En cierto sentido había comenzado a fastidiarle la manera en la cual todos hablaban bien de ella, aún recordaba que por defenderla había recibido un terrible castigo.

Situación… que sin embargo ella no tardó en corregir. Lo que volvía más perfecta aún a la muchacha, eso le ofuscaba terriblemente; no solo ayudaba a su hermano durante las clases corrigiéndole, también lo hacía con la misma Nanaka, quien a pesar de ser mayor no era tan culta como los hijos de Seidama-san.

Para él sin embargo, al poco tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad que había existido ante la llegada de los hijos de Nariaki-sama; era verano y al levantarse por las mañanas podía escuchar como Saidama-san entrenaba a Noriyuki en la lejanía del bosque, cerca del lago del cual nacían los pequeños riachuelos que bañaran las cosechas en las tierras del Castillo de Edo. Como era su costumbre se levantaba poco después del alba, ya que a Ujio le daba miedo quedar a solas mientras no fuera de día. Acompañaba a Nanaka a los sembradíos, en donde recogían Té, papas y realmente lo que fuera necesario para preparar, a esas horas ya, el almuerzo que disfrutarían los soldados y señores del castillo.

Siendo un niño era casi imposible para él, entender la agitación política de aquellos años, la revolución Meiji llevaba algo más de dos años trabajándose y si bien el ajetreo normal de aquella situación no era palpable dentro de los muros del castillo, solo bastaba escuchar como hablaban en el servicio para saber que todos estaban realmente tensos. Pero aquello no era visible en las mañanas a veces durante semanas vivían perdidos en una ensoñación de paz al interior de una burbuja.

En aquello momentos el menor de los hijos de Nariaki-sama se había pronunciado como líder del Shogunato y junto al Shinsengumi se estaba enfrascando en una guerra que desaparecía dentro de los muros del castillo, después del incidente en la llegada de Seidama-san, nada había enlutado la tranquila monotonía de aquél lugar.

Y si Aoshi tuviera que recordar aquellos años, los calificaría como los mejores de su vida. En donde todo, realmente había sido mucho más fácil. Desde tratar con Noriyuki y su hermana, hasta los cuidados de los cuales proveía a su hermano; en las mañanas trabajaba y cerca del mediodía era enviado a la escuela impulsada con Seidama-san, junto a Nanaka y a otros muchachos del servicio. Ahí Ujio pasaba a sentarse al lado de Natsuko-sama y él se dedicaba a aprender con toda su atención, jamás lo diría pero le gustaba, ese se había vuelto su mundo y no quería que nada entorpeciera en él.

Entonces al cabo de unos meses, en invierno vino la peste.

Aoshi se había caracterizado siempre, por ser un niño resistente. Los primeros en caer fueron varios nietos de Nariaki-sama, con los cuales él nunca trató, pero de todas maneras sintió una presión en el pecho cuando supo que Noriyuki y Natsuko-sama estaban entre los enfermos graves y como en muchas cosas que hiciera antes, ofreció su ayuda. Con el tiempo pondría en duda si era por que en verdad la necesitaban o si se trataba de Natsuko, después sabría que era una mezcla de ambos, al fin de cuentas por ella no solo sentía envidia, sino que también agradecimiento, por como trataba a Ujio, por cómo le trataba a él.

El que fuera el palacio de los niños se convirtió en un refugio para los enfermos, a todos, incluyendo a los mismos hijos de Nariaki – sama hasta los del perrero se les trató en aquél lugar. Llegaron médicos desde Kyoto y también un extranjero, fue la primera vez que Aoshi vio a un hombre de cabellos dorados. Nobuo-san junto con Nanaka, cayeron a la segunda semana de llegada la peste, en aquél momento fue Seidama-san, junto a Nariaki-sama quienes tomaron el control de la situación. Fue en esos momentos en los que notó cuanto quería a Nanaka, fuera de las perspectiva de que ella muriera, le oprimía terriblemente el corazón verse ordenando y mandado por Nariaki o Seidama, ya que en ambos faltaba la calidez y comprensión que la mujer y Nobuo-san le dedicaran. Comenzó a sentirse solo y los días pasaban con una rapidez alarmante, pero él mismo se negó a ceder, no era parte de si el ser de esa manera y ahora no solo trabajaba por agradecer a Natsuko, también lo hacía por Nanaka y Nobuo-san.

El cayó enfermo en la tercera semana y así como hubo algunos que se levantaron, muchos otros murieron, fueron los sirvientes quienes respondieron mejor al tratamiento y en cuanto a los cuerpos, el médico extranjero ordenó de inmediato su cremación. La costumbre ancestral les decía que había que sepultarlos cerca del agua, lo que había provocado en su inicio la peste, ya que el agua regaba las plantaciones del Castillo de Edo. Sin embargo Aoshi, no notó su debilitamiento hasta que aquél médico extranjero lo examinó. A esas alturas tanto Nanaka como Nobuo-san se habían recuperado y él fue colocado junto a los otros niños, Noriyuki ya caminaba aunque débilmente, solo Natsuko-sama se mantenía febril y cansada.

Aoshi podría jurar de rodillas que no fue cuando la vio a ella delirando que sintió el peso de toda aquella muerte a su alrededor, sino que cuando parpadeó y la imagen de su hermano, temblando y pálido, se coló en su cabeza para decirle que todo estaba solo empezando.

Aquella peste en la cual Ujio murió. Centró toda la atención del país y su clase política, los más extremistas decían que era la maldición que los Tokugawa se merecían por haber explotado el país a su antojo. Obviamente nada de ello llegó a los oídos de Aoshi.

Se había desmayado al ser ingresado al cuarto que fuera de Natsuko-sama, en donde esta convalecía junto a su hermano y dos niñas más. Al parecer su caso era de la misma gravedad que ellos. Con el tiempo Nanaka le diría que todos evitaban aquella habitación ya que a todos ellos se les había dado por muertos, sin embargo solo él y Natsuko sobrevivieron.

Cayó en la misma convalecencia de la niña, quién en sus peores momentos llamaba a gritos a su mamá, logrando asustar a una de sus primas y a la hija de una de las cocineras que compartían habitación con ellos. Pero de todas maneras, era Ujio su principal preocupación, desde que cayera se asió a la mano de él como si colgara de un precipicio, solo que no sintió el momento en la pequeña manita de su hermano dejo de presionarse a la suya y menos cuando se lo llevaron para dejarle a solas con Natsuko –sama.

Cuando despertó, una semana después de que se llevaran a su hermano, era ella quién le sujetaba de la mano y le miraba con los ojos llorosos y rojos.

Aún la recordaba como la más bella visión que tuviera.

Dentro de los delirios había vagado por un infierno lleno de aquellos perros que todos temían y que terminaba en el lago en el cual Seidama –san entrenaba a Noriyuki, solo que este estaba lleno de espadas, ahí se veía coger una de estas y cortarse con solo tocarla, veía caer su sangre y como está formaba ríos y ríos que terminaban inundando la pequeña ciudadela que existía dentro de los muros de palacio, ahogándole a él y a todos. Era en esos momentos en que la mano de Ujio le sujetaba, solo que cuando recobró la conciencia la mano que le sostenía era la de Natsuko –sama.

Estaban solos y era los últimos; con un terrible dolor de cabeza escuchó como la charola que Nanaka traía en sus manos caía al suelo junto a un resquebrajo de jarras y el inconfundible sonido del agua, alzó la cabeza todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron y la vio con los ojos bañados de lágrimas, más delgada, más oscura, pero era ella y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre ambos para llorar de felicidad.

A esas alturas, mientras Aoshi se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia le Aoya, le resultaba difícil el recordar cómo había sido el rostro de su hermano, fue Nobuo-san quién le indicara que este había muerto y que su cuerpo junto al de otros que habían caído fue cremado.

El vacío que sintió en aquella ocasión, solo lo pudo volver a sentir dos o tres veces más, siendo la última, la muerte de sus hombres a manos de Kanryu Takeda.

* * *

**Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

_**lore89**_

_**Okashira- Janet**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Kassandra Caldina**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_N/A: Hey! Para quién lea esto, por favor retroceda al episodio anterior y lo vera más completo con detalles adicionales y su buen par de párrafos más. Lo cierto es que me pareció que la forma en la cual Aoshi había sentido la muerte de su hermano y en si el fallecimiento de este mismo había resultado superfluo y muy mal descrito, es cierto que Aoshi es bastante frío y poco dado a los sentimentalismos, pero de niño no podía serlo aunque fuera serio y callado. Así que seguí la idea de que al fin de cuentas fueron sus experiencias las que lo volvieron alguien más callado y tendencioso a la oscuridad. Entonces cambié todo el párrafo final para reflejar ello. Pues bien espero disfruten la lectura._**

**_¡Por cierto! desde la primera división escuchar : _****http: / www. youtube . com / watch? v=nwhT1LJh5cI&feature=related**

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Hogar**_

— Aoshi parecía muerto en vida…— dijo la mujer — creo que fue en aquella época en la cual se volvió como es ahora— volteó entonces hacia Misao — nunca fue muy hablador, pero al menos cerca de él se sentía paz— la vio encogerse de hombros y finalizar con total indolencia — supongo que por eso me gustaba.

Midori o Natsuko, volvió la vista hacia el cielo a veces se perdía durante largos minutos en este, completamente en silencio, Misao no dejaba de preguntarse si es porque este le traía recuerdos o si buscaba respuestas lejanas a sus dudas. No es que Midori lo pareciera, pero a medida que la mujer hablaba, con ese tono tan monocorde y tranquilo, no pudo menos que sentirse tonta al haberle juzgando con tanta rapidez, bajo todo lo que había dicho, ya no le parecía fría, como Aoshi lo fuera, solo algo perdida y profundamente frustrada.

Poco a poco comenzaron a ser audibles las gotas que repiqueteaban contra el tejado del Aoya.

A los ojos de Misao, la imagen de Aoshi siempre había pasado por ribetes en los cuales ella se llenaba de admiración hacia él. Y por lo mismo los sentimientos que este le infundiera no eran tan _"__calmos__"_ como los que aquella mujer describía. Aún bajo esas largas horas de meditación, la calma que despedía Aoshi estaba enmarcada en el auto control y la culpa. No en la emanación de paz, por lo menos no hacia ella.

Nuevamente se censuró por haber visto lo que quiso y no lo que era.

Vio como con dificultad Natsuko se colocaba de pie y con kunai en mano se dirigía hacia ella. Pero a diferencia de las horas pasadas, no percibió amenaza alguna, de hecho una extraña sensación de agradecimiento se estaba extendiendo por todo su pecho. Al notar esto quiso soltar las amarras de sus muñecas y comprendió molesta que tenía los brazos entumecidos.

No le extrañó cuando ella se acercó y le liberó. Con atención entendió que sus ganas de atacarla se habían disuelto ante la experiencia de aquella mujer y sus propios deseos de saber más. La vio tomarse el costado y presionarlo con fuerza, se vio a si misma tratando de ayudarla para ser alejada bruscamente. Y como si fuera un gato en peligro la vio alejarse de dos saltos a la posición que había mantenido hasta ese entonces.

— Eh, yo… no iba — trató de explicar.

— No me interesa — cortó de inmediato ella — aún eres mi prisionera… ¿Has escuchado? — de nuevo aquella frialdad y dureza se apoderaron de sus facciones. Contrariada Misao asintió en silencio y comenzó a masajearse los brazos, quizás por desconfianza o seguridad Midori le mantuvo las piernas atadas.

La liberación de sus brazos solo había sido un pequeño gesto.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos más, a veces era interrumpido por un goteo más poderoso de la lluvia o por pasos de quienes transitaban fuera de la habitación. Pero aquello le sirvió a Misao para ordenar tanto sus ideas como sentimientos; estaba agradecida sí, de no ser por esa mujer mucho de lo ocurrido con Aoshi habría quedado en una cueva perdida en la mente de este, mientras que la sensación de traición parecía ahogarse ante los restos de la curiosidad que le seguía embargando, lo quisiera o no ese baúl que Aoshi representaba, siempre había necesitado una fuerza mayor a la que ella representaba para ser abierto.

Recordó en aquél momento una conversación que había sostenido con Kaoru años atrás, en donde ella solidarizaba con su situación;

"_Cuando __Battosai __vencía __sobre __Kenshin__…" _dijo esa vez_"…__Parecía __que __todo __el __vacío __que __significa __en __nuestras __memorias __aquellos __años __se __llenara __con __lo __peor __del __ser __humano, __lo __sé __porque __al __Kenshin __que __yo __conocí, __le __resultaba __imposible __dañar __a __nadie, __menos __por __un __ideal __político__" _

Ella lo entendía, así era el Aoshi de sus recuerdos de niña.

"_Pero en la batalla contra Jinnei y Saito, algo dentro de Kenshin se quebró, dando paso a ese vacío que arrasó con toda su persona, con toda su consideración y con toda su fuerza, es cierto que Battosai era más apto que Kenshin en la batalla, pero de no haber logrado sepultarlo, Kenshin quizás hubiera perdido la cordura"_

"_Solo __aquella __fuerza __que __representaba __Battosai __era __capaz __de __hacerlo __y __solo __la __fuerza __que __representaba __ese __vacío, __Saito __y __Jinnei, __eran __capaces __de __quebrar __a __nuestro __Kenshin __y __volverlo __Battosai_"

A Misao le parecía que aquella fuerza, la que era capaz de quebrar a Aoshi, estaba ahí frente a ella. Y temía, temía que arrasara con todo lo que él había logrado, temía que él la eligiera y los abandonara de nuevo. Que la abandonara a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? — interrumpió de repente, Midori volvió la vista hacia ella y como si no le hubiera escuchado habló:

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Con Aoshi? — Midori bajó la vista tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos.

— Se alejó de nosotros, y yo lo hice de él, para mí era demasiado, Aoshi era un recuerdo muy vivo de lo que había significado Ujio — volvió entonces la vista al cielo — lloré mucho cuando ese niño murió. Aoshi, físicamente, era demasiado parecido a su hermano, solo que jamás sonreía o jugaba conmigo.

"La escuela fue reabierta nuevamente, aquél médico extranjero se quedó con nosotros para enseñarnos a prevenir las pestes y fiebres, a diferencia de la última vez, en aquella ocasión no solo los niños, sino toda la servidumbre más muchos soldados y señores llegaron a ocupar un pupitre entre nosotros, a los niños nos sentaban adelante para captar mejor las lecciones… lo cierto es que el puente que Ujio había formado entre Aoshi y yo se había desmoronado con su muerte. Obviamente no lo culpábamos por ello y entre todos el único que parecía en verdad entenderle era Noriyuki"

"Yo estaba muy triste, porque Ujio ya no estaba y Aoshi se había alejado, fue mi hermano quién esa vez me dijo:

"— Nada sacas con permanecer así, él –yo sabía que se refería a Aoshi y en cierto sentido me avergonzó que él se diera cuenta- ha perdido más que tú y la única forma de sobrellevarlo que tiene es manteniéndose ocupado, nosotros le distraemos, sobre todo tú—"

"Debido a lo hostil que ambos eran jamás habría creído tal madurez en mi hermano. Pero sin embargo no me atreví acércame, supongo que imagine que no estaba al nivel de ninguno de ellos. La seriedad de Aoshi reflejaba la de Noriyuki y a este último lo aguantaba porque estaba acostumbrada, pero me parecía extraño que un niño que yo misma consideraba tan lindo fuera tan parco, no sé si en aquellos momentos mantenía las mismas ideas sobre él. Pero era cierto lo que Noriyuki me había dicho, manteniéndolo alejado no lograría sepultar el recuerdo de Ujio"

— Cuando — interrumpió nuevamente Misao —… decías que sentías paz cerca de él… ¿Cómo era que podías entenderlo? Es decir… aquél sentimiento de paz — Midori se encogió de hombros.

— No sabría explicarlo, cuando crecimos creí que lo había sentido nuevamente, después de matar a su primer enemigo Aoshi pasó varias noches meditando sobre ello y yo creía que era como volver a ese tiempo… pero no, no era así. Que él lograra la paz consigo mismo no era igual a irradiar aquello que lo diferenciaba cuando era niño, después entendí que era por la historia, por su historia y la nuestra, por la de Japón y la del Oniwabanshu… — Midori volteó hacia Misao con ese gesto que la volvía humana y cálida. Y como si se tratara de una vieja amiga le sonrió al decirle — Es por el agua que pasa bajo el puente, ya ha sido mucho, fue mucha en su tiempo y siempre lo será, no hay nada que rodee a Aoshi que sea solo algo tibio o neutral, desde que decide brillar por un ideal hasta que busca la perdición en la oscuridad, todo va de un extremo a otro… — volvió la vista al cielo — creo que por eso todos terminamos estrellándonos en él… lo que hacía o sabía de niño jamás volvería hacer o saber, ya que desde ese momento él y todos nosotros cambiamos para siempre— Misao no notó cuando asintió completamente de acuerdo.

Era lo mismo que había ocurrido con ella y la percepción que tuviera del mundo antes y después de Makoto Shishio.

La forma brusca en la que ella misma había decidido madurar se veía contrarrestada por la decisión unánime de todos ellos que aún más pequeños que ella había tomado un camino similar. Nuevamente se sintió humillada. Estaba tan atrasada en todo aquello, con respecto a todos ellos. En aquél momento todo el rencor que pudiera sentir hacia ella derivó en algo parecido a una tranquila envidia, en la cual no solo la aceptaba como la amante de Aoshi, sino que entendía el por qué él le había elegido. Después de todo, lo que ocurrió entre ellos, había sido años antes de que siquiera ella naciera. Por eso mismo sintió, sino simpatía un fuerte respeto.

"Solo cuando llegó la primavera todo pareció volver a su cauce, desde el fallecimiento de varias de mis primas Nariaki-sama se había mostrado especialmente atento con todos nosotros y cumplía varios de nuestros caprichos, el de Noriyuki había sido llenar de animales extraños el castillo — Volteó Misao y habló esta vez con entusiasmo — le trajeron animales de la india; monos y tigres de bengala, tortugas gigantescas que no acostumbradas al lago murieron al poco tiempo, gatos de todos los colores y perros… lobos gigantescos y elefantes, si bien la calma se perdió fue reemplazada por un caos lleno de superflua alegría, después de todo afuera la guerra se recrudecía y el Shogun enviaba constantes mensajes a su padre por consejo y ayuda… mi capricho en tanto solo se limitó a que mi padre me enseñara a usar la espada, Aoshi, gracias a Noriyuki había sido tomado en cuenta para ello y yo solo quería estar a su lado. Mi hermano no dijo nada cuando lo pedí y mi padre, que siempre había sido muy gentil no se opuso en lo absoluto… solíamos entrenar en la esquina noreste del lago, justo enfrente de un pozo del cual solían sacar agua"

Midori se detuvo al escuchar pasos acercarse a la habitación, cogió su kunai y su espada. Dejando de lado la torpeza con la cual se acercó a Misao la primera vez, no tardó en dar tres seguros pasos y colocar la hoja de la espada tras la nuca de la muchacha. Cuando la puerta de papel se abrió apareció tras ella Okina junto a dos muchachos.

— ¡Misao! — exclamó el anciano — ¿Estas bien? — y antes de que la muchacha contestara ordenó — ¡Por favor Matsuzawa aleja eso de ella! — Misao iba a contestar pero el sentir el acero en la nuca, decidió a guardar silencio.

Toda la cercanía que había sentido hacia aquella mujer desapareció en menos de un segundo, siquiera a merced de Usui se había sentido tan amenazada.

— Ella está bien anciano… ¿No ves que no sangra del cuello? Además su cabeza sigue donde mismo

— ¡Aleja eso de ella!

— ¡No, mientras tú estés en la misma habitación!

— Estoy bien Okina— dijo finalmente Misao, tratando de enviarle toda la calma posible a su abuelo, no notó cuando Midori sonrió pedante ni cuando uno de los muchachos se adentró en la sala.

— Matsuzawa – san — dijo este

— Nos han llegado informes del grupo de Hisashi…— habló el otro.

— Encontraron a Shinomori— finalizó Okina — está bien, aunque fue atacado— nuevamente Midori sonrió con su gesto de superioridad.

El corazón del Misao se detuvo por una milésima de segundos para volver a latir con fuerza, así mismo sintió el rostro arder y sin notarlo se llevó las manos a las mejillas, no quería evidenciarse y ocultando el rostro en estas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que apelaba a su voluntad para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

— ¿Ahora me crees viejo? — preguntó brusca Matsuzawa.

— No — cortó en seco Okina — quienes lo atacaron perfectamente pudieron haber sido de los tuyos— Misao la sintió tensarse tras ella.

— Bien, de momento seguiremos acá… envíanos comida y dile a Akira que venga…

— Matsuzawa –san… — dijo uno haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo en el acto. Midori se quedó mirando a Okina.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — Okina asintió en silencio, por mucho que todo se hubiera calmado seguía desconfiando de Midori — Perfecto — dijo la mujer con ironía — cuando llegué Akira y la comida podrás pasar…— dicho esto se adelantó, sin dejar de extender la espada hacia Misao y le cerró la puerta en las narices — Parece que el viejo aún es un brujo — Misao, atenta en no lucir muy interesada en Aoshi delante de ella, aunque suponía que ya había fallado en ello, le quedó mirando como si no entendiera

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando éramos niños el viejo siempre aparecía si hablábamos de él, creíamos que era brujo o un demonio…— la cara de extrañeza de Misao le decía que aún no era capaz de entender ambas ideas, Midori cojeó y se dejó caer en el lugar que hasta ese momento había ocupado — La primera vez que en mi vida vi a Okina, fue saliendo de ese pozo.

**ŒΩŒ**

_Tenía los brazos acalambrados, había sido su primer día sosteniendo una espada de verdad y jamás había imaginado lo mucho que pesaban. Sus manos apenas podían rodear y sujetar con fuerza el mango, aquellas que tenían la funda de bambú le resultaban más cómodas pero Seidama –san había ordenado que practicaran con las Katanas normales. Lo que había declinado en el entumecimiento que Aoshi sentía en aquél momento._

_Llevabas semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Después de haber despertado de la fiebre un cansancio asfixiante se había apoderado de él, y como en sueños se había dejado llevar por todo lo que en aquél momento había que hacer. En aquella ocasión se le había exigido cubrirse el rostro y llevar guantes en las manos, sobre todo cuando se ingresaba al palacio de los niños, Aoshi que ya sabía contar supo que en su primer día de regreso al trabajo habían sacado trece cuerpos, cinco de niños, dos mujeres de la servidumbre y seis hombres, entre los que estaban el primo de Nariaki-sama, mucho más anciano que este, que sin embargo había resistido con fuerza hasta la noche anterior, cuando había fallecido._

_Al pasar por la habitación que le habían designado a él y al resto de los niños, sintió que nuevamente desfallecía, creía haber visto a Ujio siendo vestido de muñeco por Natsuko –sama._

_Se les dio la orden de quemar todos los cuerpos y él había asistido a cada una de esas cremaciones, Aoshi creía que debido a eso jamás se había impresionado cuando viera arder a Makoto Shishio y a la mujer que fuera su amante, ya muerta. De hecho Yumi Komagata, le había recordado a Kaori Mitogayashi, era una cortesana que servía en el castillo bajo las órdenes de Eiko-sama esposa de Nariaki-sama. Había estado en el grupo de mujeres que sacara a la difunta esposa de Seidama-san del carruaje lleno de sangre y siempre le había parecido hermosa y distante, cuando le tocó arrastrar su cuerpo, este le resultó demasiado liviano para ser el de un adulto, la había cogido de los antebrazos y podía rodearlos sin dificultad con sus pequeñas manos, sintiendo desaparecer bajo estas toda la carne y musculo para solo palpar una tela que no era otra cosa que la piel, junto al agua y no sangre que parecía moverse entre esta y el hueso._

_Al parecer la peste lograba que los hombres se hincharan y las mujeres se volvieran famélicas. Junto a ella se ordenó la quema de todos sus kimonos de seda. A riesgo de caer enferma y desobedeciendo todas las indicaciones del médico extranjero, Eiko-sama la maquilló y peinó, como en muchas otras situaciones Aoshi lo había visto y nuevamente había sentido el corazón oprimido._

_Con la anciana y solemne Eiko-sama recitando un poema que él no lograba entender, mientras las piras se encendían a su alrededor, se creía perdido nuevamente en esos sueños que lo arrastraban a un lago de espadas, haciendo que se sintiera ahogado y sudoroso. Eiko-sama alejándose de ellos para que cogieran el antinaturalmente pequeño cuerpo de Kaori y lo lanzaran, vestida con un pomposo kimono que seguramente pesaba más que ella, al fuego. Mientras la dejaban convertirse en cenizas y apagar en si el desastre que sobre ellos se había cernido. Aoshi solía preguntarse si es que no había caído nuevamente enfermo y todo no era un delirio de la fiebre._

_Lo cierto es que perdido en esa sensación de estar bien y enfermo al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de saberlo. Y sus dudas le siguieron hasta sus actuales días de adulto._

_A su lado llegó Noriyuki arrastrando el cuerpo de uno de sus primos, un niño de la edad de Ujio y a Aoshi le pareció adecuado creer que era su hermano. Al fin de cuentas no había estado en el funeral de este. Junto a Noriyuki cogieron el pequeño cuerpo y no lo lanzaron, sino que lo depositaron junto al de Mitogayashi, luego ambos fueron al castillo de los niños y sacaron todos los juguetes que tiempo atrás habrían causado su envidia, todas las telas que reflejaran batallas y todas las armaduras que brillaran para sus habitantes, eran recuerdos de una época mejor, la cual desde hace un par de años había comenzado a declinar. Aoshi lo había escuchado entre los sirvientes que sobrevivieran y aquellos que no habían enfermado:_

_"La pérdida de los herederos era el peor castigo"_

_Él sabía que así era, pero en ese tiempo no lograba entender el sentido completo de aquellas palabras._

_Días después fue Noriyuki en persona a sacarlo del agujero en el cual dormía en las cocinas, para Aoshi las horas pasaban con la lentitud abrumadora de quién tiene mucho que pensar, o en su caso recordar. Extrañaba terriblemente a su hermano y si aún era posible a Natsuko-sama, la extrañaba aún más. Después de todo siempre había estado atento a lo que ella hiciera, desde que le ayudara con Seidama-sama, Natsuko –sama se había vuelto algo así como una niña que velaba por el bien de su hermano, ya que no podía hacerlo por el de él. Así que no dormía en las noches, pensando en ellos, y el cansancio sempiterno que sintiera pasó a ser común dentro de su rutina._

_— Noriyuki-sama — lo saludó inclinándose. Este solo le miró con ese gesto altivo y autosuficiente que solía traer. Sin embargo desde las piras que Aoshi ya no sentía aquél desprecio por él. Toda aquella tragedia lo había suavizado y Noriyuki era lo único cercano que le quedaba de su edad. Un niño tan extraño como él lo era._

_— Sígueme — ordenó este y sin agregar nada más salió de las cocinas._

_Fue ahí cuando lo llevó al lago, el primer día en que Aoshi cogiera una verdadera espada había coincidido con su cumpleaños número siete._

_La imagen del amanecer perdiéndose dentro de las aguas del lago para dejar subir al sol, también era un recuerdo que Aoshi asociaba al mundo de los delirios que su fiebre y cansancio había mantenido en su cabeza y no lograba separarlo de aquellos que fueran reales. Pero la primera vez que había podido ver aquél amanecer fue, y él lo sabía, al lado de Noriyuki._

_Entonces una pena que no había sentido jamás pasó a golpearlo con fuerza desde el estómago hasta el pecho, como la pesada patada de un enemigo poderoso. El ceño se le frunció y sintió como el rostro parecía caérsele en una mueca derretida del cráneo. Sus intentos por evitar que las lágrimas saltasen se volvieron completamente inútiles cuando Noriyuki le llevó una mano a la espalda, fue como si un yunque de plomo cayera en su espalda quitándole de pronto el aire y las fuerzas; se inclinó en cuclillas y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas, se dejó llevar._

**ŒΩŒ**

_Con el tiempo y poco a poco fue logrando dominar técnicas que para Noriyuki ya eran sabidas, en comparación con el hijo de Seidama – san estaba bastante atrasado, pero este no mostraba problema alguno en ayudarle con los aspectos del entrenamiento que le resultaran más difíciles, así como Seidama –san, me mostraba tremendamente comprensivo con la situación de Shinomori._

_Aoshi no notó todo el cambio que se generó en el exterior sobre todo cuando Nariaki-sama quiso devolver la vida al castillo cumpliendo los deseos de todos los nietos que sobrevivieran, su atención se había centrado en los entrenamientos con Noriyuki y las clases en la escuela._

_Ahí había vuelto a ver a Natsuko y esta parecía inconsolable. Ante lo cual, sin embargo, fue incapaz de acercarse. El recuerdo de haberla extrañado y de haberse admitido así mismo que lo hacía, lo llenaba, no sabía por qué, de vergüenza, era como si hubiera aceptado que ella en su vida resultaba mucho más importante de lo que en verdad era; solo una sombra filantrópica, que había cuidado de su hermano._

_"Y que le había robado un beso"_

_¿Podría ser posible que desde aquella vez sintiera esa extraña sensación hacia ella? Si había alguna respuesta para eso, Aoshi no la sabía y tampoco se dedico a pensar mucho en ello. Desde que llorara a su hermano en el lago, su pecho y miembros parecían haberse liberado de un abrumador peso que hasta hace poco estuvo amenazándolo con destruirlo._

_Por órdenes de Seidama-san, Aoshi, junto a varios niños más de la servidumbre fueron instalados en los primeros pisos del castillo de los niños, el cual después de ser limpiado en todos sus rincones y amueblado nuevamente, se volvió a utilizar. El resto de la servidumbre también fue trasladado a este y Nanaka había quedado al mando de todos ellos. Eso hizo feliz a Aoshi, si bien también extrañaba a Nobuo-san, Nanaka era mucho más gentil con todos los niños de lo que nunca fuera el antiguo mayordomo, este seguía a cargo del castillo, pero solo trataba con Nariaki-sama y el resto del Mito. Nanaka tenía la estricta orden de ocuparse solamente de los niños y su atención, ya que si bien varios primos de Natsuko y Noriyuki habían sobrevivido, muchos aún estaban débiles y necesitaban una continua atención, por eso y bajo el ánimo de Nariaki-sama de cumplir los caprichos de todos ellos._

_Una noche mientras ayudaba con la cena que Seidama-san y Nariaki-sama compartían a solas los escuchó. Obviamente no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero las palabras se filtraban en su cabeza, consciente de que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían, Nanaka a su lado se mostraba seria y concentrada, cuando la recordaba ya no era el rostro de Nanaka el que viera, sino el de Misao, solo que la madre de la muchacha había carecido de aquellos destellos azules en sus ojos la chica ostentaba. Aquella conversación, significó una vuelta en la historia, no solo suya, sino de todos aquellos niños que habían sido trasladados al castillo. Solo que él había sido incapaz de entender porque, las palabras dichas aún estaban en su cabeza y podía repetirlas a la perfección._

_— ¿Realmente crees que el castillo necesita ese tipo de protección?_

_— No solo es castillo, Yoshinobu también la necesita, solo que se ha vuelto tan terco como tú, Otosan, pero no se limita solo a la protección, también de la instrucción de nuevos soldados…_

_— Tenemos nuestro ejército, tenemos al Shinsengumi_

_— El Shinsengumi está en la capital y tus herederos casi han desaparecido de la faz de Japon, al menos los que corresponden al Mito, Keiki ha debido de cambiar de clan y de nombre para ser proclamado Shogün y así como vieron con malos ojos que pidiera asistencia de los franceses, también lo harán si es que decide ayudar con "protección" a su familia, muchos de los que acá nos sirven han perdido a su familia y los niños son casi todos huérfanos… — recordaba las miradas que ambos le habían lanzado._

_— Lo pensaré Seidama… lo haré_

Nuevamente había comenzado a nevar, un pequeño copo que se había cruzado frente a sus ojos le hizo reaccionar, a su lado cabalgaba Hisashi y ambos lideraban al grupo de Oniwabanshu que les seguían, la herida le molestaba ante el vaivén del caballo, pero solo sentía que la piel le tiraba, el dolor y las molestias habían desaparecido hace algunas horas, había comido y descansado en abundancia así que su ánimo estaba bastante tranquilo. Además aquella mañana al cruzar el Asahi, el mensaje de que Matsuzawa había llegado al Aoya le infundió cierto optimismo, estando al lado de Okina, Matsuzawa podía sentirse segura y en el peor de los casos ser tranquilizada. También les había llegado la noticia de que Kaneshiro, soldado enviado por Kaede, había tomado la avenida completa para neutralizar a las fuerzas que habían seguido a Midori, manteniéndolas en el Aoya, a su vez esta había secuestrado a Misao, noticia que si bien le había alterado al principio entendió rápidamente que había servido para lograr aquella tensa paz en la cual se mantenían en Kyoto, estando Okina era imposible que Midori secuestrara a Misao, y al mismo tiempo conocía las tretas de la mujer para asegurarse.

Solo estaba seguro de que Okina la mantendría a raya y si Midori se valía de Misao para no ceder ante la presión del resto. Realmente estaba de acuerdo.

— Llegaremos a Tottori cerca de la media noche Shinomori-san, ahí tomaremos un barco hasta Kioto — Aoshi en silencio asintió. Nunca habría creído lo lejos que había llegado de Kyoto y cada vez se lamentaba más el haber decidido separase de Misao para esclarecer sus ideas.

Lo peor es que sentía que los había abandonado y temía el pensar que aún con todo el optimismo que le rodeaba, las razones de Matsuzawa para buscarle no fueran las que él creía.

Que a Misao le ocurriera algo y él no pudiera evitarlo…

Simplemente le parecía impensable.

* * *

_**Acá corresponde que haga algunas aclaraciones que pueden servir para aclarar ciertos puntos que pueden resultar confusos. **_

_**1.- Lo cierto es que no me he apegado con fidelidad a la historia del Japon en el sentido de como ocurrían las cosas en el Castillo de Edo, pues fuera de los rasgos más superficiales de la Era Tokugawa y sus respectivos Shogunes no hay mucho en internet que al menos este en español. No pude encontrar los nombres de los nueve hijos de Nariaki-sama, así que el de Seidama es invención mía, del único que sale información es de Yoshinobu, quien es Keiki y que después debió cambiarse de Clan y Nombre para ser un candidato apto para el Sogunato. **_

_**2.-No sé si es que en el castillo de Edo funcionaba como un refugio para los Tokugawa que pertenecían al clan Mito, ya que el Sogunato Tokugawa en los tiempos de la revolución tenía tres clanes "ramas" podría decirse, de los cuales elegía a sus candidatos para el liderazgo.**_

_**Bueno, de momento no sé en que más podría aclarar, pero si tiene dudas, pueden dejarlas en los review o a modo de PM. Nuevamente doy mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**lore89**_

_**Okashira- Janet**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Kassandra Caldina**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Dolor**_

Kaneshi se ofreció acompañar voluntariamente a Kaneshiro-sensei para la siguiente reunión. Okina había llamado a esta para discutir la forma en la cual se trataría la momentánea paz que a fuerza se había conseguido. Nobuhiro, de quién se decía era el más cercano a Matsuzawa fue en nombre de esta, así como Okina acudió en nombre de Misao. Kaneshiro en tanto representaba a la obvia facción que rodeaba a los _"traidores"_ acuartelados en el Aoya. Todos acudieron con un soldado adicional, el de Okina fue Kuro y Nobuhiro se hizo acompañar por un muchacho llamado Taku.

Quizás fuera por lo ocurrido las últimas horas, pero a Ichikawa le pareció que Okina había envejecido de repente, rengueaba débilmente al caminar y se apoyaba en Kuro. Sin embargo para su jefe, Kaneshiro, aquello no era razón alguna para confiarse, y la prueba existente de ello había sido el terrible golpe que recibiera cuando en un principio se había negado a dejar que Matsuzawa se apoderara del Aoya. Imposición que al final Okina ganó cuando le derrotara en medio de la avenida frente a todos sus hombres, ahí también, el anciano había conseguido su herida. Pero, muy en contra de lo que se pensara Kaneshiro no se sintió avergonzado o humillado por ello. De hecho el que ocurriera de esa manera, le daba más tiempo, tanto a él para saber a qué se enfrentaba, como al mismo Aoshi para llegar y desatar aquél nudo político en el cual, sin querer, la mitad de los _"niños"_ presentes se habían visto involucrados. No era correcto decir que había perdido a propósito, que era el rumor que algunos habían echado a correr. Había perdido en un combate justo frente al anciano que hacia él caminaba en aquél momento rengueando y luciendo como si los años de la nada se le hubieran venido encima.

— Kaneshi — llamó al muchacho que le seguía de cerca, este se adelantó y cerca de él habló:

— ¿Si?

— Nada de lo que se diga en este lugar es para repetirse ¿Lo entiendes?

— Hai Kaneshiro-sensei — giró entonces el capitán de grupo y miró al chico fijamente.

— Siquiera a Kaede-sama — Tanto Kaneshi como su sensei se detuvieron. Para el mayor no era desconocida la lealtad que Kaede había despertado especialmente en aquél jovencito.

Kaneshi, como muchos de ellos, había perdido a sus padres en los últimos años de la revolución Meiji y ya que el gobierno se estaba afianzando no necesitaba ni asesinos a sueldo, ni samuráis que defendieran su estabilidad. La familia Ichikawa, quienes habían sido grandes partidarios y amigos del Shogunato Tokugawa, recogieron a varios de estos niños que habían caído en desgracia. Fue así como Kaneshi fue criado como un miembro más de aquella familia. Cuando cumplió los diez años su instrucción fue encomendada a Hisashi, actual aliado de Midori, que a su vez había sido entrenado por Aoshi.

Cuando finalmente el grupo se disolvió, se creó el grupo de Kyoto bajo la dirección de Shinomori, otro en Niigata en la cual estaba al mando Miyabe Okotsu, en este destacaba Kaede Imoru quien había sido la mano derecha del jefe de Niigata por muchos años, mientras que a Matsuzawa se le consideraba una soldado de élite que hasta hace un par de meses había desaparecido.

Sería a su regreso que todo aquél infierno se desatara.

Kaneshi no había estado presente ni en las discusiones o en la acusación de la mujer, pues junto a un grupo de camaradas habían sido enviados a la escuela para perfeccionar los conocimientos ya adquiridos. Todo aquello siempre había sido idea de Kaede-sama, él había impulsado la educación de cada uno de sus soldados como un método para adentrarse en la modernidad y que el grupo no desapareciera en las sombras como partidarios de un sistema que en la actualidad se tachaba de obsoleto y dictatorial.

Por ello lo admiraba, Kaede Imoru, jamás había hecho algo que siquiera significara dañar la imagen o el honor de los Oniwabanshu, que era mucho más de lo que el real jefe de Kyoto había conseguido, por supuesto que no pensaba en Misao cuando lo decía, sino en Aoshi. Se decía que este se había vuelto esclavista y que debido a una adicción al opio terminó involucrándose con un traficante de armas. Hace unos años atrás una cuasi-guerra civil se había desatado cuando un ex imperialista quisiera realizar un golpe de estado, también en ese tiempo se escuchó mucho de Aoshi ya que los rumores lo colocaban a él como la mano derecha del antiguo enemigo y muchos otros decían que se había tratado de Shinomori en persona.

Quizás fuera irresponsable dejarse llevar por ese tipo de información, sobre todo cuando la fuente se había visto impedida de verificar sus datos una y otra vez.

Hace tres años, cuando todo ello ocurriera, Kaneshi recordaba que la situación, al menos al nivel del grupo se estaba volviendo muy tensa. Pero dejar que el nombre de un jefe se inmiscuyera en semejantes noticias no hablaba bien de la discreción del grupo de Kyoto. Ya que siendo así ¿Cómo es que nada se había dicho de Makimachi, o de Okotsu, o de Kaede? Solo ahora esa zorra traía todo ese caos para desarmar al grupo, quizás con qué fin y ensuciar la imagen de Kaede – sama ante ellos.

Pero realmente lo que más le molestaba estaba enfrascado en las dudas que los otros soldados tenían hacia este. Que Okina le diera aquel beneficio a esa mujer siendo que tenía sus órdenes o el mismo Kaneshiro, quien obedecía directamente a Imoru-sama, para él no tenía sentido. De hecho se trataba de un intento solapado de traición, por lo mismo que Kaneshiro-sensei le pidiera aquello, no solo lo involucraba sino que lo volvía cómplice en algo que no quería.

Pero, nadie en todo el grupo había deseado participar en toda esa revuelta.

Así como conocía a Imoru, conocía a Kaneshiro y a Hisashi, este último no había dudado en huir con Matsuzawa. Y ante todo aquello, el joven Ichikawa no pudo menos que preguntarse si es que en verdad conocía todas las aristas de esa rebelión. Viéndolo lo más objetivamente posible, ahí los únicos perjudicados habían resultado los de Kyoto. Es cierto que un asunto así, en la cual se asesinaba a un líder y se arrastraba a cientos de soldados, suscitaría un interés nacional del grupo, pero es que simplemente, no podía ser posible que los más antiguos soldados decidieran seguir al supuesto traidor solo por ansias de poder.

Nunca nada era tan simple y eso era algo que el mismo Kaede le había enseñado.

Algo más tenía que existir ahí, y Kaneshi no solo experimentaba la curiosidad de saber que, también experimentaba el miedo que significaba haber seguido al _"malo"_ de toda aquella historia de manera ciega e ignorante.

Por lo tanto cuando Kaneshiro le indicara aquello, tardó un par de segundos, pero finalmente lo dijo:

— Nadie lo sabrá Kaneshiro- sensei

**ŒΩŒ**

Nobuhiro, según recordaba Okina, siempre había sido un muchacho altivo y desagradable, con una terrible tendencia a menos preciar a todos quienes le rodeaban, solo Matsuzawa y Aoshi habían logrado ponerlo en su lugar un par de veces, pero aun así siempre solía mantenerse distante. Como el mismo Aoshi, también era silencioso, menos abierto aunque igual de letal. Su Kaiten había chocado varias veces con el de Shinomori desde que eran pequeños, de hecho según lo relatado por Matsuzawa de esa manera se habían conocido, cuando Aoshi defendiera a Midori de su hermano, que atacado por la furia descargaba toda su ira en su pequeña hermana. Solo que en ese tiempo el muchacho era conocido como Noriyuki y era el mayor de los hijos que le quedaba a Seidama Mito, juntos y antes de que él llegara al castillo de Edo, habían aprendido de la espada junto al hijo de Nariaki-sama. Y si bien era una persona dura de corazón, siempre se sentía inclinado ante las razones y los buenos argumentos, al tiempo en que el mismo era capaz de hacer trabajar su cabeza para esgrimir los propios.

— Misao se encuentra bien— fue lo primero que dijo Okina quien agradeció el gesto de alivio que se pintó en la cara del muchacho Ichikawa.

— Recibimos el informe de que Aoshi ya se encuentre de regreso…— habló Kaneshiro.

— Así es, tardaran al menos unos cuatro días en llegar — estimó Nobuhiro

— Es demasiado tiempo para mantener a Makimachi-san secuestrada — dijo nuevamente Kaneshiro –sensei

— Eso da lo mismo — cortó Nobuhiro — mantendremos el sitio hasta que Shinomori llegue

— Matsuzawa no puede ser intransigente…

— Lo será mientras no tenga la seguridad de…

— ¿De qué? — interrumpió Okina — con todo lo que ha hecho ya no puede asegurar nada, siquiera sabe si es que Aoshi le apoyará o no.

— Eso es cierto… yo que tú — volvió a señalar Kaneshiro — hablaría con ella para que al menos pensara en la rendición…

— Hablan como si no la conocieran… como si no nos conocieran a nosotros — entonces Nobuhiro se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y alzó el mentón en aquél gesto que diferenciaba a los miembros de Tokugawa de todos los otros señores, campesinos y soldados del Japón — A diferencia de ustedes, todos nosotros sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y por qué estamos peleando, estuvimos ahí y alzamos nuestras armas para defender a nuestra líder… eso — y miró con desprecio a Ichikawa — es más de lo que todos ustedes pueden decir, siquiera tú Kaneshiro puedes declarar sobre lo que ha ocurrido como yo o Midori, no se equivoquen en este lugar los que deberían negociar son ustedes…

— Tal vez así sea — concordó Kaneshiro con frialdad — pero de todos nosotros, son ustedes los que han huido y se han ocultado, es Matsuzawa quién ha tomado prisionera a Makimachi –san, porque sabe que sus opciones son mínimas, ha forzado la situación al máximo, si negociara…

— La traicionarían como Imoru lo hizo…

— ¿Entonces continuarán con todo esto?

— En ningún momento se nos dijo que se negociaría la rendición, Matsuzawa no lo ha pensado y yo no estoy autorizado a tomar decisiones por ella— Nobuhiro miró entonces a Okina y este no pudo menos que encogerse de hombros.

— Nada se perdía con tratar

— Por favor Okina-san, la próxima vez no nos haga perder el tiempo — sin más que agregar Kaneshiro se volteó y con paso firme se dirigió a su base de operaciones.

Nobuhiro hizo lo propio y solo Kaneshi se quedó ahí mirando al anciano.

— Esto… — Okina le sonrió y el muchacho se inclinó en una reverencia algo forzada.

— Dime muchacho

— Okina-san, no le he agradecido… gracias a su intervención usted… me, me salvó la vida— Kaneshi no se esperaba realmente nada, así que cuando el anciano puso la mano sobre su hombro una extraña sensación de tranquilidad pareció adentrarse en él.

— Sea como sea somos compañeros de armas… — dijo el viejo y rengueando se alejó.

**ŒΩŒ**

Dentro del Aoya, Akira un muchacho alumno de Nobuhiro le esperaba. Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y le habló.

— Kaede Imoru se dirige hacia acá — Okina le quedó mirando a medias serio y estupefacto.

— ¿Cuándo lo supieron?

— El mensaje llegó cuando usted hablaba con Kaneshiro-sensei — sin decir más este se alejó. Seguramente iría avisarle a Matsuzawa, si es que esta no lo sabía ya.

**ŒΩŒ**

Hisashi le lanzó una espada corta al tiempo en que se sacaba de encima a dos _"camaradas"_ de un solo giro. Aoshi alcanzó a coger esta para usarla en el mismo movimiento como un escudo frente a una patada giratoria que su actual oponente lanzó hacia su rostro. Así mismo por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir un brillo letal que le hizo retroceder un paso para, finalmente, golpear al pequeño muchacho que anteriormente había curado sus heridas.

Quiso ir por él pero su oponente se lo impidió al lanzar el peso de una cadena directamente a su costado, nuevamente antepuso la espada y al quedar la cadena sujeta a esta, forcejeo un rato.

Los habían atacado en el barco, como soldado experimentado que era él había estado esperando la emboscada en tierra, pero no tuvieron ningún encuentro, siquiera con viajero alguno. Lo que le resultaba tremendamente sospechoso, sea quien fuera que planeó aquella travesía, había informado también que tomarían aquél barco.

La pelea había dado inicio hace un par de minutos, cuando caminando entre los pasillos de la tercera clase una mujer se lanzara por su garganta, siendo esquivada y golpeada en el acto. Esta había retrocedido y deshecho se sus ropas, evidenciando el uniforme Oniwabanshu. Entonces notó que no era una mujer sino una niña y el recuerdo de Misao le golpeó con más fuerza, urgiéndole a no matar a aquella mujer y apresurar su regreso.

Cuando volvió a su camarote la lucha ya se había desatado en toda la tercera clase, de la cual, al menos ellos eran los únicos pasajeros. Colocándose a la cabeza del grupo, dio la orden estricta de no matar a nadie, aún le pesaban aquellos chicos que habían ido por él hace algunos días. Y entre más los veía moverse con mayor claridad entendía que se trataba solo de niños.

Pero ahora que el combate había subido al resto de las clases todo se complicó aún más. Habían dado muerte –no sabía si sus hombres o el resto- a tres pasajeros, dos marinos y al segundo a bordo. Aunque también habían logrado que la tripulación y los pasajeros se mantuvieran en sus camarotes, prácticamente encerrándolos. No sabía que tan lejos estaba de la costa, ya que había dormido un par de horas cuando abordaran, así que a riesgo de tardarse un poco más, tendrían que acercarse a donde fuera para evitar a la policía en la bahía de Wakasa, así como para despistar al traidor que seguramente ya había informado su destino.

Desenfundo la espada y el muchacho de la cadena se alejó, pero Aoshi utilizó la vaina de esta para enganchar la cadena y atraer a este hacia sí, al mismo tiempo en que conectaba el mango de su espada contra el cuello de su contrincante. Este cayó tratando de recuperar el aire y Shinomori le pateó la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. Solo entonces giró hacia el pequeño Magoro. Pero este ya estaba de pie combatiendo aunque con dificultad retrocedía y lanzaba sus kunais como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tras él le esperaba otro quién parecía bastante dispuesto atravesarlo por la espalda. Aoshi gritó, pero el muchacho pareció no escucharle, corrió entonces los pocos pasos que les separaban y se lanzó contra el sujeto; ambas espadas chocaron en un movimiento demasiado conocido por Shinomori y sacando luces azules de ambos sables se separaron, Shinomori miró su hoja y esta se había mellado, mientras que la de su enemigo se mantenía intacta; eran las desventajas de usar la espada de otro.

Volvieron al ataque y en esta ocasión Aoshi giro sobre sí mismo para cambiar la dirección del ataque del cuerpo a la cabeza, pero en cuanto su mano se acercó al rango adecuado una patada sobre su brazo, dada por otro soldado le hizo retroceder con fuerza, inmediatamente fue embestido por otro y cuando lo notó al menos cuatro trataban de someterle, mientras que entre sus golpes y esquives vio como Magoro se distraía de nuevo y era atravesado por el pecho de lado a lado.

La furia se encendió en él.

El haber tenido tan presente toda su vida pasada los últimos días, le hacía volver a los campos de batalla que soportara cuando era un niño y soldado, la muerte de Magoro también le traía los recuerdos de las batallas en las cuales niños como él lo era en ese tiempo, vivían y morían bajo un ideal demasiado complejo para entenderlo, solo que en aquél tiempo estaban unificados como un grupo de hermanos. Ahora eran estos los que se mataban entre sí.

Al parecer era muy importante que él no llegara a Kyoto. Pero toda aquella _"aventura"_ ya había cobrado más vidas de las que él quisiera aguantar.

En ocasiones, cuando vagaba a solas, antes de relacionarse con Shishio, se dejaba vencer por la necesidad de la nada, por el encanto del vacío absoluto; en donde todo era simplificado al extremo de la nulidad eterna. Todo y nada en el mismo lugar, tiempo y espacio. Su vida dejaba de tener sentido como la de un ser humano y solo pasaba a ser algo que en algún momento existió para respirar y morir. Con el tiempo descubrió que al dejar de lado todo; su vida, su salud, su mente y a los suyos, era absolutamente libre para hacer lo que quisiera, para no limitarse ante lo que podía hacer: cosas maravillosas o terribles, el poder siempre había estado de su lado y solo su mente y sanidad lo habían mantenido dentro de un margen en el cual ese poder servía a todos. Pero le limitaba, era similar a la lucha de Himura en contra del Hitokiri, en la cual todo tenía que volverse nada para que el poder saliera y se expresara.

Él había atravesado ese umbral muchas veces, de ida y vuelta sin jamás entender en qué momento había vuelto a cruzarlo. Todo aquello era respuesta a la impotencia y a la ira que de esta nacía. Ahora estaba furioso y como respuesta a ello su mirada perdió el brillo; entonces todo comenzó a fluir de una forma tan pausada y lenta, en la cual fue capaz de ver y moverse entre los ataques de esos niños que habían ido por su vida.

Al extender una mano y cerrarla el vacío se llenó con lo que le pareció una muñeca fina y delgada, era de una mujer y aquella imagen le trajo el recuerdo de Kohei Ikazumi, la primer espía a la que dio muerte. Atrajo ese brazo hacia él y lo fracturó de manera rápida y eficaz, escuchó el quejido y luego se giró, propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda de mujer y esta se estrelló con dos de sus compañeros, por el rabillo del ojo vio una hoja acercarse y se agachó al mismo tiempo en que cogió a su atacante del cuello y lo alzó para luego estrellarlo en el suelo, una vez ahí lo golpeó en la frente y saltó por sobre él, cogiendo su espada y atacando a otro.

**ŒΩŒ**

_Eran tres samuráis de Chosu, los habían seguido tal cual como se les ordenó. Debido a su edad fácilmente lograban pasar por niños y llevando a una raquítica Natsuko con ellos, simplemente parecieron huérfanos, pobres y perdidos en el camino. _

_Fue por lo mismo que los hombres no les prestaron atención, de saber que entre ellos se encontraban dos nietos de Nariaki-sama, padre del shogun hubieran direccionados sus espadas sin mediar gesto alguno. _

Recordaba aquél día, porque todo se había salido de control.

_Después Natsuko lloraría sobre él disculpándose, nuevamente como lo había hecho de niña, por Noriyuki. Terminada aquella misión de espionaje. Un hombre había tratado de arrinconarlo para llevarlo a las sombras. Aoshi era inocente en aquella época, pero no ingenuo. Nenji u Okina, como le gustaba que le llamaran, ya los había llevado a recorrer la capital y hablado sin tapujo alguno de los vicios de los hombres y mujeres. A diferencia de lo que él creía, ninguno de los hijos de Seidama-sama se escandalizó. Con el tiempo entendería que ellos los habían visto en su propia familia. _

_Natsuko que había mostrado una habilidad excepcional para recordar lugares y caminos, así como para dibujar mapas y rostros, siempre les acompañaba. Aquél día había hecho una lista de enemigos y aprovechando su apariencia los había retratado sin levantar sospecha alguna._

_Habiendo entregado el informe correspondiente, Okina los dejó para que estos regresaran a solas. El intrincado sistema para llegar a la base de los Oniwabanshu, había sido diseñado por el Hiroshi-san, hijo de Kisho Mikimachi. Y considerando el entrenamiento que ya realizaban el trabajo de cruzar los muros del Castillo de Edo, solo significaba un ejercicio para no perder la costumbre. _

_En aquellos años, Aoshi estaba aprendiendo el Kaiten y Noriyuki se había especializado en el combate de espada. Muy diferente de lo que ocurría con Natsuko que ya había adoptado el estilo ninja. Sin embargo solía tomar adiestramiento junto a los jóvenes que seguían a Hiroshi-san, el tiempo le revelaría que se lo hacía para aprender la misma técnica que él, solo que imperturbable como los tres se habían vuelto, nunca ninguno de ellos se lo diría al otro._

_En la posada de Eikia cambiaron sus ropas y pidieron algo de comer, poco antes de retirarse un hombre se acercó. Por apariencia Noriyuki era el mayor de todos, siendo dos años mayor que Aoshi, representaba más edad que sus trece años, siempre había sido elegante y discreto y a diferencia de varios del clan Mito de Tokugawa, había crecido alto y el tiempo le haría crecer aún más. _

_Por lo tanto no aparentaba sus años, sino más. El aún se mantenía bajo en comparación a Noriyuki, aunque le alcanzaría y qué decir de Natsuko que aún no llegaba a los diez años. Era común en aquella época que los jóvenes pobres pero hermosos fueran destinados al comercio sexual. Y en Kyoto, nadie reconocería a un Tokugawa a menos de que fueran resguardados por el Shinsengumi o por sus propios samuráis. Noriyuki no traía ninguna de las dos escoltas, llevaba dinero y vestía de manera lujosa. _

_Lo cierto es que Aoshi no escuchó las palabras que el desconocido le dirigió, pero si le molestó la cercanía que demostró, así como la lasciva mirada que lanzaron a Natsuko. Noriyuki jamás había sido alguien que reaccionara por instinto, después de ignorar al hombre simplemente había pedido la cuenta y ordenado el retiro a él y a su hermana. _

_Los sorprendieron en la calle y ya no estaba aquél hombre solo iba con dos sujetos más, a él lo cogieron de los hombros y lo arrastraron junto a Noriyuki. En aquella época y siendo principiantes de espías, no era bueno darse a conocer, por lo mismo parecieron aceptar en silencio lo que les ocurría. Cuando Aoshi giró vio que Natsuko le miraba interrogante. _

_El sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir y el rostro de su amiga no le preguntaba por ella, sino que lo hacía por cuándo y hasta cuánto tolerarían. Siquiera tuvo que dar respuesta alguna, cuando sintió los gritos de los hombres, el barro bajo sus pies y las maderas moviéndose para caer y demostrar que ante ellos había una pelea. _

_El hombre le soltó a él y a Natsuko lanzándolos al suelo. Aoshi se acercó a ella y le ordenó ir por ayuda, orden que Natsuko no se hizo repetir. Fue la primera vez que ambos pelearan, obviamente en fuerza eran superados, pero así mismo Aoshi recordaba haber cogido una muñeca delgada que no tardó más de dos movimientos en ser quebrada, era el segundo hombre al que golpeaba y frente a él, las luces de un choque de espadas le indicaban que Noriyuki seguía en la lucha. El hombre quiso sujetarlo de su hakama, pero se deslizó rápido y raudo fuera de su alcance, el hombre se paró y siendo casi del doble de su tamaño Aoshi no tuvo problema alguno en lanzarle una patada y golpearlo directo en el rostro. Con ello el hombre quedó en el suelo, entonces giró decidido a ayudar a Noriyuki y su rostro fue golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento._

_Y Natsuko le había esperado hasta verle despertar. En donde ella se desarmaba llorando sobre su pecho, pidiéndole disculpas por que terminara así. En aquél ataque había recibido la primera cicatriz que mantuviera toda su vida. Cuando se volvieran amantes, Natsuko solía acariciarla; estaba escondida tras su oreja y bajaba por el borde de su mandíbula, gracias a ello no pudo hablar por varias semanas, lo que le sirvió para escuchar y ver con mayor atención todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fue en esos días en los que descubrió el romance que mantenían Nanaka y Hiroshi Makimachi._

**ŒΩŒ**

Pateó a su ultimó contrincante en el pecho, cuando otra mujer se lanzó con kunai en mano hacia su cuello, volvió a cogerla como lo había hecho con aquél samurái y le quebró la muñeca en dos. Hisashi llegó tras él para advertirle.

— Creo que tenemos en traidor… — Aoshi asintió — Será mejor que se marche señor…— Aoshi alzó el mentón.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

— Tengo mis sospechas, pero… — Hisashi bajó la vista — son mis hombres y por cómo han ocurrido las cosas no puedo juzgarlos sin conocer sus motivos

— Te han puesto en peligro— Hisashi negó

— Eso lo han hecho con usted…— Aoshi dirigió la vista sobre Hisashi para ver como los hombres de este apilaban a los heridos en un rincón del barco.

— ¿Qué harán con ellos? — Hisashi los miró.

— Nada, solo los llevaremos a Kyoto

**ŒΩŒ**

Okina no se había esperado semejante conversación, de hecho al momento de acudir a la cita con Midori, esperaba que esta girara en torno a las recientes noticias de Aoshi y Kaede, en las cuales, ambos se dirigían a Kyoto. Lo que si o si auguraba un enfrentamiento entre alguna de las partes. Seguramente Matsuzawa también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero al preguntarle sobre esa faceta de su pasado no pudo menos que sentirse descolocado y muy furioso.

Habiendo conocido a la mujer desde niña, solía olvidar el papel que esta desempeñaba en la actualidad. Era la jefa separatista del Oniwabanshu y hasta donde había logrado comprender no solo los había dividido a ellos sino que estaba en plan de arrasar con todo el orden establecido en aquel mundo que ellos habitaban. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negarse a hablar de ello, era el derecho de Misao conocerlo y esa mujer le había manipulado de tal manera que la muchacha prácticamente le miraba con un gesto llenó de acusación y suspicacia. Suspiró con fuerza y dirigió la mirada hacia Matsuzawa. Esta pareció notarlo y le sonrió con sinceridad, solo que para él era mucho más fácil no creerlo así, en aquellos momentos, en que ella era atendida por Nobuhiro, era el ser al que más detestaba en el mundo, tras Misao y de manera estratégica Akira le observaba. Era un muchacho silencioso y sombrío que les había acompañado durante la cena bajo una sola orden; matar a Misao si es que él o ella hacían algo sospechoso. Okina no estaba dispuesto a poner en duda la lealtad de aquél muchacho intentándolo.

— ¿Es algo vergonzoso cierto? — preguntó de pronto Misao sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Okina parpadeó.

— ¿Por qué lo crees así? — replicó de inmediato. Misao bajó el rostro.

— Hasta hoy, jamás nadie lo había mencionado o mencionado a mi madre, aunque si hablaban mucho de mi abuelo, solo que nunca por su nombre— Okina se suavizó de inmediato y dejando escapar un tranquilo suspiró le sonrió a la muchacha.

— No debes preocuparte Misao, lo que fueran tus padres jamás te marcará a ti de esa manera… — Okina vio como Matsuzawa negaba, al mismo tiempo en que dirigía una mirada Misao, esta se había vuelto pálida y su boca parecía querer decir algo mientras que una fuerza invisible lo evitaba.

Un quejido de parte de Matsuzawa los distrajo.

— Por favor viejo, dale a la niña lo que quiere… ¿Acaso no es tu consentida? — dicho eso la mujer sonrió para luego volver a quejarse, mientras su hermano parecía absorbido en curar sus heridas.

— No te metas en esto Midori, ya has hecho suficiente— otro quejido de parte de Matsuzawa, solo que este terminó en una contenida risa.

— Que mojigato… ella ya no es una niña… ¿hasta cuándo vas a protegerla? Por si no te has dado cuenta tú eres el viejo ahora…

— ¡Ya basta! — exclamó Misao, logrando el silencio en la habitación, mantenía sus manos empuñadas sobre los muslos y el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos — Por favor Matsuzawa - san… deje a Okina hablar— este dirigió una mirada llena de compasión a la muchacha, pero se encontró con sus ojos firmes y serenos esperando que él dijera lo que ella esperaba.

Lo cierto es que Nenji no había tratado de manera cercana a Nanaka, pero a Hiroshi le había conocido desde niño, así como a Aoshi y a Misao.

¿Cuántas generaciones habían nacido y muerto mientras él aún vagaba en la tierra?

El que Misao llegara a aquella conclusión sin que nadie dijera nada era sencillamente como tratar con ese muchacho, quién había peleado a su lado, de quién Misao había sacado los reflejos azules de sus ojos. Podía verlo frente a él; caminando entre el crepitar de las llamas sujetando lo que era la cabeza de un enemigo, mientras sin trastabillar o ralentizar su paso, arrastraba aquél cuerpo. Lo veía frente a él con una mirada serena y cautiva, lo veía erguirse desafiante para enfrentarlos a todos, lo veía saltar como el verdadero prodigio que había sido, lo veía huyendo por su vida cuando su propio padre ordenara la caza en su contra.

Finalmente habló.

— Tienes razón Misao, no hablamos de tu padre, porque tu padre fue un traidor.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

**_Agregué con rapidez este capitulo por Okashira, Kassandra y Wendy. Espero lo hallan disfrutado. _**


End file.
